Nunca te enamores de un idiota
by chispeg
Summary: Serie de One-shots de Ayane y Pin.
1. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

**Autora: **Hola! qué tal?¿? Pues, ésta será mi primer fic de Kimi ni todoke, y, por ser el primero, he decidido que trate sobre mi pareja favorita de la serie (aunque me encantan las tres parejitas, pero esta es super chistosa y espero que acaben juntos! ^^ )

Sin más, sólo me queda decir, que será un conjunto de one - shots de Ayane y Pin, disfrutadlo!

****** Kimi ni todoke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Karuho Shīna.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ TE SONROJAS?**

* * *

- ¡Ese chico es bobo! - masculló Ayane, enviándole una mirada ponzoñosa a Shouta Kazehaya. El muy imbécil había salido huyendo en cuanto las había visto juntas en clase. Al parecer, Shouta había besado "accidentalmente" a su querida Sawako la noche pasada, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chizuru. Desde entonces, la parejita no se dirigía la palabra, ¡si apenas podían mirarse a la cara!

Sus dos mejores amigas, Sawako y Chizuru, se giraron para contemplarla, confusas.

- ¿A quién te refieres, Ayane? - preguntó Chizuru, sentada encima de su pupitre.

- A aquel de allá - señaló al otro extremo de la clase, donde un grupo de histéricos fans rodeaban al objeto de su animadversión.

- ¡Kazehaya! - exclamó Sawako, terriblemente exaltada. Sus tiernas mejillas se habían teñido de un intenso color rojo, y sus ojitos brillaban con adoración - ¿Cuándo habrá llegado?

Chizuru y Ayane sonrieron, enternecidas por la inocencia de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - le preguntó Chizuru.

Ayane mantuvo la sonrisa, a pesar de que por dentro estaba rabiando por la estupidez masculina. ¿Cuánto iba a esperar Kazehaya para declararse? ¿Diez? Quizá... ¿cincuenta años más?

Ojeó cómo el moreno salía de la clase, acompañado por una multitud de amigotes, y decidió intervenir. Por milésima vez.

Se volvió a las chicas.

- Por nada. Yo me entiendo - afirmó con intención de dar el tema por zanjado. Se levantó de su asiento de un impulso. - Si me disculpáis. Tengo que ir al baño. Vengo ahora.

- ¡Claro! No te preocupes. Te esperamos. - Le respondió Sawako, todavía sofocada.

Se despidió con la mano, y echó a correr.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pues sí que tenía ganas! - escuchó decir a Chizuru a su espalda, mientras cruzaba por la puerta del aula hacia el corredor.

- ¡Kazaheya! - chilló para llamar la atención del muchacho.

Él se detuvo, se separó de su "guardia personal", y aguardó a que ella lo alcanzara.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres, Yano? - inquirió desconfiado. La conocía demasiado bien como para imaginarse el tema que iban a tratar.

Ayane, por su parte, compuso su mejor cara de maldad.

- ¿Tu qué crees, Kazehaya? - comenzó a girar en torno a él - ¿Otra vez piensas dejarlo pasar?

Kazehaya frunció el ceño, irritado por la continua intervención de la joven en su relación con Kuronuma.

- Ya te he dicho, muchas veces, que no es de tu incumbencia. - Quería seguir su camino, pero el brazo de Ayane se lo impedía.

- ¡Por supuesto que es mi problema! Sawako es mi amiga, y deseo que sea feliz - comentó la pelirroja - Y tu constante timidez y miedo, impiden que esa felicidad llegue.

- ¡Tu no lo entiendes! - exclamó Kazehaya, frustrado - ¡No sabes lo que es estar realmente enamorada! ¡No puedes comprender mi situación!

Eso le dolió. ¡No era culpa suya si no encontraba al amor de su vida! ¡Ella lo intentaba! Por desgracia, ninguno de sus maduros ex novios, era lo suficientemente bueno. Todos resultaban ser unos bebés, pensó Ayane, resentida.

- Pues entonces, acláramelo - le exigió, cruzándose de brazos.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo, dudando si contarle su historia. Pero, cedió.

- Cuando un insignificante encuentro te hace sonrojar; cuando no te puedes quitar a esa persona de la cabeza; cuando sueñas con ella y añoras su compañía; cuando todo en esa persona te gusta, incluso sus más feos defectos; cuando anhelas besarla hasta la extenuación y cuando sientes que los celos te corroen el alma... cuando todo esto ocurre, sabes que está locamente enamorado - su voz susurrante fue cogiendo fuerza a medida que avanzaba su explicación - Y, si amas a alguien, te das cuenta de que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera, por verla feliz. - La tristeza en la mirada del chico conmovió el duro corazón de Ayane - Créeme, Yano. Kuronuma no está preparada para algo serio. Aún no. Por eso es mejor que guardemos las distancias - dijo azorado - Aunque ayer no se cumpliera, Kuronuma y yo mantenemos una firme amistad. Y eso debe ser suficiente. Al menos de momento.

- ... Oh. - Fue todo lo que acertó a decir Ayane. Carraspeó. Muy bien, si Sawako precisaba de un empujón para vivir su amor, ella se encargaría de dárselo. - Bien, pues... - volvió a carraspear - Pues me voy ya. Gracias por la instrucción.

Y se marchó, dejándolo sólo en el largo pasillo del instituto.

Esa misma tarde, Ayane se distrajo de sus múltiples deberes y cargas, dando una vuelta por el centro comercial. Al fondo se escuchaba la nueva canción del grupo de moda, y una muchedumbre con ansias de compras concurría el lugar.

Había invitado a Chizuru y a Sawako, pero ambas tenían cosas importantes que llevar a cabo, y no pudieron acompañarla. Una lástima, porque ya había fichado una preciosa minifalda, y un deslumbrante vestido verde, que sentarían de vicio a sus amigas.

De repente, su móvil sonó, sacándola de sus reflexiones en el acto. ¿Quién la molestaría en su día libre?

- ¡Mierda! - refunfuñó, antes de contestar la llamada - ¿Si, mamá? - se calló, atenta a las órdenes de su progenitora - ¿Ahora? ¡Si son las cinco! - suspiró resignada - Vale. Ya voy - y colgó.

¡Sólo a sus tíos se les ocurría ir de visita en su día de descanso! ¿Y por qué siempre le tocaba cuidar de sus primos a ella? ¡Que los dejasen en una guardería!

Se alejó de la tienda de cosméticos, y se encaminó a la salida cercana a la parada de autobuses.  
No había dado ni veinte pasos, cuando un desconocido se le cruzó en el camino.

- ¡Oye, bonita! - Ayane obvió la llamada. Lo último que quería era aguantar a un baboso que se limitara a fijarse en sus pechos y en su trasero, ¡cómo odiaba la superficialidad del género masculino! - ¡Espera! - el hombre comenzó a seguirla y, pronto, se situó a su lado - ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato, linda? - se trataba de un tipo joven, alto, y bastante atractivo. A todas luces, un mujeriego.

- Déjame en paz. No estoy interesada - dijo ella con voz fiera, y apretando el paso.

- ¿Quién te has creído? ¿Sabes quién soy yo? - gritó él, muy ofendido. No le gustó nada la indiferencia de la chica, así que, la agarró fuertemente del hombro para encararla - Espera un rato. Solo quiero hablar.

- Suéltame. Ya. - Ordenó, empujándole el pecho - Ya dije que no estoy interesada.

En respuesta, el tipo le apretó el hombro todavía más fuerte.

- No seas así. ¿Por qué no quier...

La furiosa protesta del joven fue abruptamente cortada, al recibir un rudo empellón en el costado que lo envió contra el suelo, lejos de allí.

Por fortuna, una firme y varonil mano, impidió que ella también saliera despedida, rodeando su estrecha cintura. Ayane sintió que un agradable escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al apreciar el calor y la seguridad que despedían esa mano y el masculino torso que le rozaba la espalda.

La mujer volteó para descubrir la identidad de su héroe. Fuera quien fuera, se lo iba a comer a besos.

- ¿Tu? - aulló al encontrarse con la airada expresión de su profesor.

Se apartó de él a toda prisa.

Rectificaba. ¡Nada de besos!

- ¡Siempre que me encuentro contigo te pones en peligro! ¿Lo haces apropósito, o qué? - cuestionó el mayor, con los brazos en jarras y su característico aire de superioridad.

- ¡A ti qué te importa, idiota! - chilló abochornada. ¿Tan poco la quería Kami? ¿Por qué siempre le enviaba a Pin para protegerla?

Con el corazón extrañamente acelerado, Ayane escapó en la dirección opuesta, y sin mirar a dónde.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme las gracias, ingrata? - Le reprochó Pin a lo lejos.

Ignorándolo, Ayane se sintió incomprensiblemente aterrada, al darse cuenta de que el vivo color rosado que afeaba su bello rostro, no era producto del maquillaje.


	2. ¿Por qué no la olvidas?

**Autora:** ¡jajaja! si, yo también lo creo, Vainilla - Pervinca, sin duda se merecen el uno al otro! XD Muchas gracias por el review! realmente espero que te sigan gustando!

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ NO LA OLVIDAS?**

* * *

Eran apenas las tres de la mañana.

Muy temprano para recogerse en casa tras una noche de juerga. Al menos, si eras un hombre de veintiséis años y lo que pretendías era pasarlo bien, bebiendo hasta que la sangre se te volviera alcohol puro. Y qué decir, si además, salías con tu mejor amigo.

Cualquier veinteañero, acompañado de colegas, recorrería todos los pubs y bares de la zona, y, ya rozando el amanecer, regresaría a casa (o a un motel) con un par de exuberantes damas colgadas del brazo.

Por desgracia, ese no era el caso de Kazuichi Arai. El joven de pelo castaño caminaba sólo en dirección a su casa, refunfuñando y maldiciendo sobre la inconveniencia de tener un compañero de juerga recién casado y profundamente enamorado.

- ¡Estúpido Tooru! - gruñó Pin - ¿A quién se le ocurre encadenarse con sólo veintiséis años? - pegó una patada a un piedra para desfogar su frustración - ¡No eres más que un traidor! - entonces, alzó el puño en el aire, y exclamó dramáticamente - ¡Has traicionado al grupo de guapos solteros del instituto! - se refería al pacto creado por unos cuantos estudiantes adolescentes, años atrás. Habían sido una docena de quinceañeros totalmente convencidos de poder prescindir del género femenino para siempre - ¡Tu también! ¡Y ahora solo quedo yo! - las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. No sabía si por orgullo, o por pena.

De repente, un viento helado le invadió los huesos. Esto lo puso de nuevo en marcha, solo le faltaba coger un resfriado.

Llegó al conjunto de apartamentos en el que vivía, y subió raudo las escaleras que llevaban a su puerta. Se lamentó por ello, si se hubiese divertido de verdad, no hubiese podido ni subir un escalón sin caer espatarrado en el suelo.

- ¡Estúpido Tooru y su abstinencia! - por culpa del agraciado hermano de Ryu, no había probado ni una gota de alcohol - Debería darte un golpe en la cabeza, a ver si así reaccionas.

Estaba sacando las llaves del bolsillo cuando, al alzar la vista, se fijó en la menuda figura que, sentada en el suelo, se apoyaba contra su puerta.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Fuera de ahí! - enfadado, Pin se acercó, dispuesto a espantarla - ¡Esta es mi casa y no preciso de tus servicios! - al comprobar que era una mujer, creyó erróneamente que se trataba de una pobre prostituta, desesperada por conseguir dinero - Oye, siento tu situación, pero no puedo ayudarte, yo... - quedó consternado y sin palabras, al descubrir la identidad de la mujer. Ayane Yano, su peor pesadilla, lo esperaba tranquilamente, con las largas y bien formadas piernas encogidas y los brazos aguantando de ellas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? ¿Estás loca o qué? - ella no le respondió enseguida, algo que lo extrañó sin duda, en otras circunstancias, la pelirroja ya lo hubiese insultado y despreciado mil veces.

Tampoco le pasó desapercibido el atuendo de la chica; llevaba una minifalda y una escotadísima camiseta, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Pin se sonrojó inmediatamente, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con su mejor amigo al inicio de la noche: _¿Ya has cumplido tu antigua fantasía de liarte con bellas estudiantes?_ , se mofó Tooru. _¡Cállate! ¿Por quién me tomas, por un pervertido? ¡Era muy joven cuando decidí hacerme profesor para ligar! ¡A mí no me gustan las niñas!_ , Pin había estado muy convencido al responder al rubio.

Pero, para ser sincero, la imagen de cierta beldad pelirroja le había estado rondando en la cabeza. Y eso lo asustaba. ¿A qué clase de depravado le gustaban las crías?

Un murmullo incoherente lo sacó de sus reflexiones, e hizo que volviese su atención a la muchacha. Intrigado por lo que quería decir, Pin se acercó a Ayane. ¡Joder! ¡Qué bien olía la arpía!

- Habla más claro, criaja. No te entiendo nada - gruñó avergonzado por sus pensamientos. Pero sólo recibió más susurros incomprensibles. Murmullos de borracho, desde luego.

Pin suspiró, resignado a no comprender por qué una de sus alumnas lo aguardaba en su hogar, a altas horas de la noche, semidesnuda, y borracha como una cuba.

Se quitó a toda prisa la chaqueta, y envolvió el suave cuerpo de Ayane con él. Algo que, según el leve ronroneo de aprobación de la joven, pareció complacerla.

Tras abrir la puerta, la cogió en brazos, y se adentró en su minúsculo, pero acogedor, piso de soltero. Caminó hacia el sofá, y depositó la preciada carga. Luego, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un café bien cargado para la adolescente descarriada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba sirviendo el café recién hecho en la única taza limpia que le quedaba.

Súbitamente, notó que ya no estaba sólo en la habitación. ¡¿Un fantasma?  
Se dió la vuelta para ver qué o quién era, y su corazón dejó de latir un segundo, antes de romper a bombear a un ritmo alarmante.  
Ante la imagen que se le presentó en bandeja, la mandíbula de Pin corría riesgo de desprenderse.

Allí, en medio de la fría cocina, una temblorosa y tentadora Ayane en ropa interior, lo observaba calculadoramente, y sin mostrar pudor alguno.

- ¡¿Pe... Pe... Pero qué haces? - aulló él. Dejó la taza de café, y corrió a taparla con lo primero que tuvo a mano... un delantal de encaje.

¡Mierda! La combinación de encaje y ropa íntima era destructiva para la cordura de cualquier hombre.

Pin la empujó fuera de la cocina con una mano, mientras con la otra, intentaba cubrirse los ojos.

- ¡Estás loca! ¿Qué haces desnuda? ¡Vas a enfermar!

En cuanto volvieron al salón, Pin la cubrió con una manta como si fuera un burka, y la sentó en el mullido sofá.

A continuación, con las mejillas coloradas, se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada.

- Espero una explicación, niña.

Lejos de obedecer, Ayane se lo quedó mirando fijamente, sin ganas de hablar, pero con un brillo descarado en la mirada que indicaba sus intenciones.

- ¿No es obvio, Kazuichi? - dijo por fin, sinuosa, provocando el pasmo del hombre. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, y para su asombro, a Pin le gustó esa muestra de confianza. Quizá demasiado.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¿No te da vergüenza? A tu edad no deberías estar bebiendo. ¡Y menos visitando a hombres en plena noche! - le recriminó él, con el ceño fruncido.

Una pícara sonrisa apareció repentinamente en el adormilado rostro femenino.

- ¿Estás celoso? - la chica se levantó despacio, dejando que la manta resbalara por su tersa piel. Se apretó contra el torso masculino, dejando al chico sin aliento y con todas las neuronas congeladas. Ayane aproximó sus amohinados labios al oído de su maestro para seguir con su diatriba - Pues no deberías. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de visitar a un hombre soltero en mitad de la noche... Pero, debo admitir, Kazuichi, que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto... - afirmó ella, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Tragando con gran dificultad, Pin logró reunir la suficiente fuerza como para separarse de la tentación hecha mujer, sin caer en el pecado.

- ¡Ya basta! - la empujó contra el sofá, otra vez. Con precaución, él ocupó el asiento de al lado, y pidió paciencia.

Se giró hacia la hermosa criatura, poseída por la bebida, y la apresó entre sus brazos. La abrazó fuertemente hasta que ésta dejó de resistirse.

- Shh... - Ayane encajó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Pin - Ya vale, Ayane - al fin cesaron los forcejeos. - ¿Qué te ha hecho ese cabrón? - y con esa simple pregunta, estalló el llanto. Entre sollozos y balbuceos, Ayane rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, y se aferró aún más a él, anhelante de consuelo.

- Me... me... ¡me ha dejado en ridículo delante... delante de todos! - gimoteó ella.

Arai sintió que la rabia y el mal humor dominaban su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Ayane se empeñaba en salir con subnormales?  
Hacía mucho que Pin había aceptado que jamás le iban a gustar lo "novietes" de su alumna, ¡pero por lo menos podía buscárselos más simpáticos!

Fuese como fuese, si encontraba a ese gilipollas, lo iba a destrozar.

- ¿Tanto te duele? ¿Acaso lo amabas? - no sabía por qué pensar que la joven pudiese estar enamorada le molestaba tanto, pero, ¿qué demonios? ¡le jodía!

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! - negó Ayane, mucho más tranquila y mórbida, gracias a las tiernas caricias de Pin sobre su espalda y hombros. Se movió para acomodarse mejor en el regazo de su profesor, y continuó hablando entre susurros, con la cara tan cerca a la del veinteañero, que sus narices se rozaban - Ni siquiera me gustaba.

- En... en... en... entonces... ¿por... por... por qué lloras? - tartamudeó Arai, terriblemente tenso y excitado. Ya ni siquiera recordaba de lo que estaban conversando.

- Porque temo estar sola... - dijo ella - Tengo miedo a no tener a nadie que se preocupe por mi... - ninguno de los dos despegaba la mirada del otro, y sus alientos se entremezclaban entre levísimos jadeos - ... mis padres nunca están en casa por cuestiones de trabajo, no tengo hermanos, y mis mejores amigas están demasiado ocupadas resolviendo sus propios asuntos amorosos... y ellos - refiriéndose a sus ex novios - siempre son estupendos conmigo, al menos al principio, pero...

- ¿Pero? - la animó Pin.

Ayane estudió minuciosamente el rostro de su estrambótico profesor. Sus lindos y grandes ojos lo recorrieron con parsimonia hasta llegar a la boca. Mientras, su juguetona mano le acariciaba el disparado cabello de la nuca.

- Pero ellos no son lo que yo quiero.

En un acto de atrevimiento, y pillando al chico desprevenido, Ayane le tomó la cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos, y lo besó apasionadamente.

Inevitablemente, Pin correspondió el beso. ¿Qué podían esperar de él, si una briosa y bella muchacha se le echaba encima? Sobre todo, si se trataba de una tan deliciosa...

Gracias a Kami, su conciencia llegó a tiempo a su rescate. Logró deshacerse del abrasador abrazo, y huyó lejos del sofá.

- ¿Qué te has creído? ¡No seas imbécil, niña! ¡A mí no me gustas! Búscate a otro para...

Al volverse para reñir a la quinceañera, quedó mudo de estupefacción. ¡La muy tonta se había quedado dormida!

Lo más seguro es que, en cuanto se le pasara la borrachera, ella no recordara nada de lo ocurrido entre ambos. Pero él... ¡¿Qué haría él para olvidarlo?


	3. ¿Por qué no me enseñas?

**Autora:** Jajaja! vaya! no me esperaba tantos reviews! siento haberos hecho esperar, sq los estudios ocupan mucho tiempo... T.T

Como sea, muchísimas gracias a Vainilla - Pervinca, Chio - san, Tsukishirohime - chan (por cierto, me encantaría poder ponerle los guiones largos, pero para mi desgracia, el portátil no me da la opción... en fín, espero que no sea impedimento para que sigas leyendo el fic ;) ), Aris Black, - Aori Hime Murasaki - y a Airay por vuestro apoyo!

Espero que este nuevo one - shot os guste, aunque no quedé muy contenta con él... ya sabéis, falta de inspiración! pero espero que eso cambie para el próximo! XD

Ah! por cierto! habrá cierto contenido sexual asiq, si sois sensibles a ello, no os lo recomiendo!

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ NO ME ENSEÑAS?**

* * *

_"Me miraba como atontada. Le tendí los brazos. Se arrojó a ellos, orgullosa y sorprendida, avergonzada, tierna, y sobre todo tan emocionada que sentía latir su corazón a través de su pecho izquierdo". _

Ayane dejó de leer aquellas impactantes y estimulantes trovas en cuanto notó que no podía soportar más ardor que el que le recorría el cuerpo en ese instante.

- ¡Vaya! - gimió sofocada. Oteó a su alrededor, preocupada de que alguien la estuviese vigilando.

No había nadie. Ayane dejó escapar el aliento contenido desde hacía dos horas, mientras recordaba cómo había llegado a esa situación tan vergonzosa y excitante.

Aquella misma mañana, su profesor de literatura les había recordado a sus alumnos la necesidad de leer tres obras clásicas antes del examen para poder aprobar. Por supuesto, eso tuvo como consecuencia que una aglomeración de estudiantes arrasara con la biblioteca del instituto, ansiosos por llevarse las obras más cortas y sencillas que pudiesen ojear en menos de una semana.

Ayane maldijo en silencio a sus compañeros. Por su culpa había tenido que coger dos buses atiborrados de gente, aguantando pisotones y malos olores, hasta llegar a la biblioteca pública. ¿Y para qué? ¡Para nada! ¡Allí tampoco les quedaban libros!

Una vez más, la chica recordó a sus colegas de clase. ¿Pero cómo se las habían apañado esos inútiles para llegar antes que ella?

Resignada, trató de calmarse y de ser positiva. Quizá, si salía inmediatamente de allí, podría pedirle ayuda a Sawako.

Para colmo, y sólo con poner un pie fuera, un relámpago la advirtió de la tormenta que, cinco segundos más tarde, abatió la ciudad.

¡Mierda!

Y así fue como, encarcelada en la biblioteca, y tras horas de vagar por el centro de estudios, la pelirroja se topó de bruces con "La zona prohibida", un apartado pasillo en el sótano del edificio donde apenas daba la luz.

Intrigada, se había adentrado en el lugar, casi esperando encontrarse con libros de hechizos y magia negra... Pero, cuál había sido su sorpresa al descubrir semejante regalo para su mente calenturienta de adolescente.

¡Libros eróticos!

Mientras seleccionaba algunas de aquellas maravillas que, estaba segura, enriquecerían su vida sexual, Ayane se preguntó socarrona, si a su profesor de literatura le importaría que leyese ese tipo de "clásicos".

Dos capítulos más tarde, la joven decidió que se leía mucho mejor sentada, así que, escogió apurada un par de libros, y se los llevó a una mesa aislada y bastante bien iluminada.

Tan embelesada estaba, que no apreció el correr del tiempo, solamente el hambre consiguió sacarla de su ensimismada hipnosis.

Estaba ya recogiendo las cosas para marcharse a casa, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del sótano. Quedó paralizada. ¿Quién visitaría esa parte de la biblioteca a las diez de la noche? ¡Si estaba todo oscuro!

Temiendo que fuese un conocido, se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, y a marcharse de "La zona prohibida". ¡Qué vergüenza pasaría si la pillaban en ese lugar, y leyendo esos libros!

Se sonrojó con solo imaginarlo.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? - la escandalizada pregunta resonó con fuerza en la espaciosa y vacía habitación.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Ayane quiso llorar de desesperación. ¡¿Por qué Pin siempre la encontraba en sus peores y más comprometedores momentos?

Muy lentamente, y cuidando de aparentar tranquilidad, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con él.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia - soltó fríamente. - Ahora, si me disculpas, es tarde y debo irme ya - trató de huir sin tener siquiera que mirarlo a la cara, pero el muy estúpido le entorpecía el camino. - ¿Te importa apartarte?

Pues nada, se dijo, al final tendré que insultarlo a la cara.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Ayane entornó los ojos. ¿Era impresión suya, o Pin le estaba dedicando una ladina sonrisa? ¡Maldita oscuridad!

- ¿Qué llevas en la mano, niña? - inquirió él, fingiendo inocencia.

¡Joder! Con las prisas se había olvidado que todavía llevaba los libros en la mano. Los ocultó rápidamente detrás de su espalda.

- Na... ¡nada! - respondió con un gritito de histeria. Y, haciendo caso omiso de la desconfiada mirada de su maestro, intentó escapar de nuevo.

- ¿Nada? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? - insistió el joven - Y, antes de responder, recuerda que sé dónde vives. No me costará nada hacerle una visita a tus padres... ¿te imaginas lo que dirían si les cuento dónde encontré a su pequeña y descarriada hija? - No podía verla, pero Ayane intuía que para entonces, la sonrisa de Pin se había vuelto maquiavélica.

La adolescente frunció el ceño. Sabía que la cabezonería no serviría de nada con ese idiota. Sería mejor buscarse una excusa convincente.

- ¡Qué pesado! - gruñó - ¿A qué viene esta obsesión por mí? ¿Acaso Kazehaya está demasiado ocupado para aguantarte? - él permaneció callado. Paciente, la pelirroja comenzó su explicación - Es que... yo... ¡dentro de cuatro días tengo un examen de literatura! ¡Sólo estaba estudiando! - acabó chillando a la defensiva.

El silencio invadió el sótano. Tanto tiempo pasó sin oírse nada, que Ayane comenzó a creer que Pin se había largado, dejándola sola. ¡Si por lo menos pudiese divisar algo! ¿Por qué no encenderían las luces en aquella sala?

Probó a adelantar un pie y a extender un brazo.

- P... ¿Pin?

- ¿Si?

Casi le sale el corazón por la boca al percibir la masculina voz tan próxima a ella. El cálido aliento del hombre le hizo cosquillas en la oreja, y su asombrosamente bien formado tórax, le calentó la mano.

Un conocido escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió la espina dorsal.

- ¿Estudiando? - repitió él entre risas - Entonces no te importará que te haga un par de preguntas, ¿verdad? - no aguardó contestación - Veamos... si yo te digo: _"Entre la tristeza y los trabajos de la existencia, contemplar de pronto a un ser hermoso y sentir al instante la seguridad abrumadora de que nuestro destino debe estar atado para siempre al de esa hermosa forma; de que no hay más alegría, de que no hay más dolor que cuando ella sufre; de que en su suspiro de amor, en su sonrisa de afecto, se encuentra desde ahora toda la dicha; esto es un amante, y esto es el amor"_ - terminó de citar el chico, con voz ronca y seductora. Su propia reacción la dejó de piedra, ¿se estaba calentando con Pin? ¡No podía ser! ¡Debía de estar enferma! ¡O loca! - Dime Ayane, ¿de quién es la estrofa?

Tuvo problemas para recuperar el habla. Tras varios carraspeos, Ayane respondió.

- De... de Benjamin Disraeli.

Pin soltó un murmullo de aprobación.

- Muy bien, niña. - al borde del colapso, la joven quiso poner distancia entre ambos, pero, el muy desgraciado se movió veloz hasta dejarla aprisionada entre sus brazos y la estantería. Acercó otra vez su encrespada cabeza a la de la mujer, y susurró - Y si te digo: _"Me has despojado de las palabras; solo te habla mi sangre desde mis venas"_ - Ayane apenas escuchaba los dulces versos. Por alguna razón su mente no cesaba de cavilar sobre lo bien que olía ese hombre, o lo bien que se sentía su cercanía - ¿Sabes de quién son? - haciendo un esfuerzo, trató de centrarse en la conversación.

- ¿William Shakespeare?

- ¡Muy bien! Y si te digo... - Inesperadamente, él la agarró del mentón y pegó los labios a la suave mejilla femenina - _"... Por la posición en la que estamos, señora, observo que podríais chuparme la verga por turno. Así excitado, procederé con mayor energía a provocar los placeres de nuestra encantadora alumna..." -_ la jovencita quedó sin aliento tras las descaradas palabras, y, a su pesar, sumamente enardecida.

- Yo... yo... - la voz de Ayane sonó más como un graznido que otra cosa.

- ¡Lo sabía! - aulló Pin de repente. Se apartó de ella y la apuntó con un dedo acusador - ¡Estabas leyendo guarradas! - muda de asombro, Ayane sólo pudo quedarse mirándolo, confundida y profundamente colorada - ¡Más te vale que guardes esos libros donde estaban! No quiero volver a verte con ellos, ¿entiendes? - le dio la espalda y se encaminó como buenamente pudo a la salida - Te acompaño a casa. Esperaré fuera, ¡así que apura! - y cerró de un portazo.

Aún consternada, Ayane tardó en recuperar la cordura perdida y el orgullo aplastado un buen rato.

¿Cómo demonios conocía Pin todos esos versos? ¿Acaso se sabía de memoria toda la obra del Marqués?  
Curiosamente, pensar en ello provocó que unas inoportunas mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

- Así que ese estúpido tiene un lado oculto y salvaje... - una traviesa mueca adornó su encantador rostro - Vaya, vaya... quizá deba pedirle clases particulares - reflexionó en alto, antes de abandonar los libros en la estantería, y de seguir los pasos de su instructor.

* * *

**Autora:** En el fic, aparecen dos obras, una del Marqués de Sade, y la otra de Pierre Louÿs. No pondré las obras xq no quiero pervertir a menores de edad, pero si a alguien le interesa, sólo teneis que decírmelo y os pasaré los títulos.


	4. ¿Por qué te pones celosa?

**Autora: **Muchas gracias a Aris Black, Airay, Chio-san, Menthis Isis Gea y Uchiha Saori-chan por vuestros reviews! Me hacen muy feliz!

Y sin más, os dejo con el nuevo shot, espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ TE PONES CELOSA?**

* * *

_¡Idiota!_

El chillido de su alumna le seguía resonando en el oído. ¡Y eso que ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que la pelirroja enloqueciera!

Una arrogante risilla escapó de entre sus labios. Grave error, pues, sin quererlo, llamó la atención de sus acompañantes.

- ¿Pin? - Tooru lo observaba con miedo - ¿Estás bien?

Kazuichi bebió un trago de su bebida y se tomó su tiempo, regodeándose en el ardor que le calentaba la mejilla.

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso crees que me gusta que las mujeres me maltraten? - contestó indignado.

- Pues quién lo diría - murmuró por lo bajini Kazehaya, que permanecía sentado sobre la cama de Ryu leyendo una revista deportiva.

Arai pensó en la mejor frase para putear al pequeñajo, pero su querido amigo lo interrumpió.

- Entonces... ¿A qué viene esa risa? - el rubio parecía receloso - Oye, ¿no será más grave de lo que crees? Podemos ir al hospital si quier...

- ¡No hace falta! - exclamó el profesor, levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Necesitaba más sake. Por desgracia, no pudo contar con la discreción de los más jóvenes.

- Yano debía de estar muy enfadada para hacer algo como eso - comentó Kazehaya.

Ryu concordó con él.

- Según Chizuru, a Yano no le gustaron nada las atenciones que Pin le dedicó a la nueva profesora de Historia.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, su reacción fue un poco exagerada, pero imagino que estaba muy preocupada por la profesora Sakurako - discurrió inocentemente Kazehaya.

Pin, por su parte, había quedado paralizado. ¡Joder! ¡Iba a destrozar a esos criajos! ¡No permitiría que aprobaran el curso hasta que cumplieran cuarenta años!

Sabía la expresión que le estaría regalando Tooru en ese instante, burlona e inquisitiva. Por eso dudó en encararlo.

- ¿Yano? - preguntó su colega, fingiendo extrañeza - ¿La pelirroja que me presentó Chii aquel día?

¡¿Qué?

El maestro se sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un brutal puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Que Ayano había conocido a su mejor amigo? ¿Al rompe-corazones del instituto? ¿Al "Brad Pitt japonés"?

¡¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué él no se había enterado?

Esta vez sí, Pin dio la vuelta, muy cabreado y dispuesto a someter a Tooru a la prueba del polígrafo.

¡Qué mala idea!

El rubio aguardaba pacientemente a que Pin, siempre tan predecible, se le enfrentara echando humo por las orejas.

- ¡Mentiroso! - lo acusó Tooru con cierta socarronería. Kazehaya y Ryu los miraron desconcertados, y su confusión aumentó al fijarse en el repentino rubor de su profesor. El pobre parecía tener dificultades para mantener el equilibrio - ¿No me dijiste que tu nunca caerías tan bajo? ¿Cómo era, Pin? "_No vale la pena esforzarse tanto_" - imitó el veinteañero - "_Al fin y al cabo, de noche todos los gatos son pardos_" - el rubio hizo una pausa, alargando el bochorno del castaño - ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste? ¿Eh? ¿No fue eso, Pin? Dime...

- ¡Ya basta! - aulló el acusado. Pin notaba arder su cara incluso más que antes, aunque claro, se temía que no fuera la bofetada de la muchacha la razón de ese calor - ¡No es lo que piensas!

- Ah, ¿no?

- ¡Para nada! - súbitamente, el recuerdo de una noche de borrachera aterrizó en su mente.

**# - # - #**

_Era sábado por la noche, todos los bares y tabernas estaban atiborrados de gente ansiosa por desconectar del trabajo y pasar su día libre con resaca._

_Y, desde luego, ellos no eran la excepción. Después de haber secuestrado a Tooru de casa, Pin había llamado, una vez más, al grupo de guapos solteros (ahora ex- solteros) del instituto, y los había conducido hasta su antro favorito, muy dispuesto a divertirse._

_Todos lo estaban pasando de muerte, o eso creyó Pin, hasta que uno de sus acompañantes rompió a llorar escandalosamente._

_- ¿Qué te preocupa, Hikaru? ¿Necesitas algo? - trató de consolarlo Tooru._

_- ¡Déjalo! - aconsejó Umeda, el sabiondo del grupo - Es sólo un mal de amores._

_- ¡Pfff! ¡Qué idiota! - intervino Pin._

_- ¡Tu no lo entiendes! - se ofendió Hikaru - No tienes derecho a decirme nada, ¡eres el único que sigue soltero!_

_- ¿Y para qué quiero tener pareja? ¿Para comportarme como una nena, como tu?_

_- ¡Ya basta, Pin! No necesitas ser tan cruel - le riñó Tooru, tratando de calmar los ánimos del grupo. Estaban armando tal alboroto que no le sorprendería que los echaran - Y tú, Hikaru, deja ya de llorar, ¡no puede ser para tanto!_

_- ¡Es que Mamaki es tan fría! - aseguró el hombre todavía entre llantos - Nunca se preocupa por mí, ¡nunca me llama! Y el otro día me dejó plantado cuando íbamos a tener nuestra tercera cita... - hizo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas con una servilleta manchada de cerveza. Era realmente penoso - ¡Ni si quiera sé si le gusto!_

_Inmediatamente, una siniestra y ávida mueca apareció en la cara de los oyentes. Pin comenzó a sudar con los nervios. ¿Qué pretendían hacer esos psicópatas?_

_- ¡Entonces la solución es muy sencilla! - dijo Umeda mientras se colocaba bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si - aseguró Tooru._

_- ¿Tu también vas a meterte? - preguntó muy sorprendido Pin._

_Ignorando al castaño, Umeda continuó:_

_- Escucha Hikaru... No hay mejor manera de descubrir si una persona te ama, que poniéndola celosa._

_El débil Hikaru parecía fascinado y esperanzado._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- ¡Desde luego! Umeda te está contando la verdad, Hikaru. Los celos harían enloquecer a cualquiera, pero, tratándose de una mujer, la reacción es inmediata. Puede sonar raro, pero si de verdad te ama... Mamaki te dará una paliza en cuanto te vea coquetear con otra._

_- ¡Tooru! ¡No le metas ideas extrañas a este capullo! - gritó Pin. Estaba pasmado con la sugerencia de sus compañeros. ¡Qué mentira! ¿Desde cuándo los celos eran un sinónimo de amor? Estaban mintiendo... ¿verdad? - ¡Estáis diciendo gilipolleces! ¡Es la última vez que os traigo a un bar!_

_- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo si nunca te has enamorado? - Umeda se lo quedó mirando fijamente - ¿No será que el señorito Arai si que sintió la mordedura de los celos y no quiere admitir sus sentimientos?_

_- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- ¿Es eso verdad, Pin?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tooru, no hagas caso a ese... ese... ese... - estaba tan enfadado que tartamudeaba. Curiosamente, una sensación de agobio se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué? Él nunca se había sentido celoso... ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no! - ¡Es igual! - se giró hacia Hikaru - No seas imbécil, no te dejes engañar por esos dos._

_- ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero si no estamos mintiendo! - repitió Tooru con picardía - ¿Seguro que no existe nadie con quien quieras probar?_

_- ¿Pero qué mierd..._

_El resto de la noche estaba borrosa en el recuerdo de Pin._

**# - # - #**

Cinco días más tarde...

- ¡Au! - Pin volteó para matar al torpe que le acababa de dar un pelotazo en la cabeza - ¿Pero qué haces imb...? - se calló al momento. Unos metros más allá, justo al lado de la portería de futbol, estaba Ayane.

- Oh. Perdona, se me escapó.

Si Pin no hubiese estado tan complacido, hubiese corrido a recoger su abrigo para resguardarse del frío que provocaban las palabras de su alumna. Sonrió como si nada.

- No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, alguien tan pequeño no podría darme lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me dolie... - otro balonazo le dio de lleno.

- Uy, perdona. Se me volvió a escapar - gruñó la muchacha entre dientes.

Conteniendo su furia, Pin contraatacó implacable.

- Tranquila... Si me haces mucho daño, siempre puedo ir junto a la señorita Sakurako a que me cure.

- ¡Pues vete!

A juzgar por lo que tardó en desaparecer el eco, Pin supuso que todo Japón había escuchado el berrido de la adolescente.

- ¡Espera! - la llamó él, riéndose - ¿No piensas recoger los balones?

- ¡Recógelas tu mismo! Yo no puedo llegar tarde al Goukon que celebran las chicas de clase - le explicó ella con voz sospechosamente dulce.

- ¿Goukon? - musitó confuso, viéndola marcharse.

- ¿Y tú te llamas moderno? - criticó a su espalda Kazehaya, quien se había quedado recogiendo el material utilizado en clase de educación física con Sawako. Al no obtener respuesta, supuso que éste no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando - Un Goukon es una reunión a ciegas entre un grupo de chicas y otro de chicos - el moreno retrocedió, asustado de la expresión asesina que estaba poniendo a Pin - ¡No hace falta que te alteres tanto! Es una práctica relativamente moderna y, en principio, secreta. No debes deprimirte por no conocerla. ¡Jaja! No se practica mucho, pero es muy eficaz. Se dice que no hay nadie que no haya conseguido pareja después de asistir a uno.

- ¡¿Cómo?

Se dice que, ese día, Kazehaya Shota perdió el treinta por ciento de la audición por culpa de Arai Zazuichi.


	5. ¿Por qué no fingimos? Parte I

**Autora:** Perdonad la tardanza! no pude actualizar antes, pero, ahora que tengo vacaciones, espero que se acelere la cosa (siempre y cuando la inspiración ande bien! XD ). Me alegra que os guste este fic, de verdad, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo! ^^

Por cierto, muchas gracias a aquellos/as que me dejaron reviews!

Deseo que os siga gustando!

_P.D._ Este shot será doble, ésta es la primera parte... la siguiente seguro que es más interesante! XD Por cierto, aviso que hay spoiler! muy poquito, pero para quien no quiera saber cosas antes de tiempo ahí queda el aviso! ^^

Bsts!

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ NO FINGIMOS? [PARTE I]**

* * *

- ¡Eh! ¡Mocosa!

A Ayane le sorprendió la llamada pero, no se lamentó de escucharla, ese día no.

Era 14 de Febrero y hasta donde podía recordar, el primer San Valentín que pasaría sola.

Eso la deprimía, ¿por qué una chica tan guapa como ella estaba soltera? ¿se había vuelto loco el mundo?  
Vale, había recibido bastantes regalos, el bolso lleno de chocolates y flores era testigo de ello, pero se ve que, esta vez, tendría que disfrutarlos en solitario.

Preocupada, se preguntó si no estaría siendo muy exigente con los hombres...

¡Por supuesto que no! , concluyó en seguida. La culpa era de ellos, por ser tan imperfectos.

- ¿Estás sorda? ¡Te estoy llamando!

Por fin, se giró para encarar al molesto (y esta vez, bien recibido) profesor.

- No estoy sorda, sólo tenía la esperanza de que no me vieran en público contigo – replicó jocosa. Nada como putear un rato a Pin, para levantarle el ánimo.

- ¡Ja! - gritó Kazuichi - ¡Que graciosa! ¿Entrenas?

- ¿Qué quieres, Pin? - preguntó Ayane, ignorando la pulla del chico.

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero? - repitió irritado - ¡Son más de las ocho de la tarde!

- ¿Y?

- ¿No ves que empieza a oscurecer? ¡No puedes ir sola por la calle!

Ayane se lo quedó observando fijamente.

- ¿Estás de coña? ¡No tengo cuatro años!

- ¡Cállate y sigue andando! - ordenó Pin, pasándola de largo.

La chica deseó tener un puñal a mano para lanzarlo contra la ancha espalda del veinteañero. ¿Cómo haría para encontrarla siempre? Iba a preguntárselo, sin embargo, optó por cambiar de tema:

- ¿Y quién te dijo que voy a casa?

Esta vez fue Pin el que volteó a mirarla, con un brillo en los ojos que la desconcertó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? - se acercó a ella. - ¿Acaso tienes una cita?

- ¿Acaso acompañas a todas tus alumnas a casa? - lo imitó irónica.

Como últimamente le ocurría, la proximidad de Arai la inquietó sobremanera. ¿Había subido la temperatura?

- Tú ya no eres mi alumna...

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? - murmuró Ayane.

Ninguno despegaba la mirada del otro.

- No me has contestado, mocosa. ¿Tienes una cita? - reiteró él.

Ayane lo negó, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Ya se estaba imaginando las burlas del docente.

Para su sorpresa, no fueron risas lo que salió de la boca del hombre.

- Menos mal...

El alivio de su voz la impresionó. ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿Cómo?

Fue el turno de Pin para avergonzarse. Carraspeó un par de veces, parecía muy incómodo.

- ¡Menos mal que no soy el único! - exclamó haciéndose el despistado y desviando la mirada.

Yano le dio la espalda, súbitamente cansada. Por alguna razón, la respuesta de Pin la había dejado desilusionada.

¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Una declaración de amor?

Ese diabólico pensamiento la detuvo en seco.

¡¿Y por qué querría ella que Kazuichi la amase? ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba perdiendo el juicio!

Necesitaba con desesperación un novio.

- ¡Ouch!

Un fuerte golpe en la espalda a punto estuvo de tirarla al suelo.

- Perdona – los furiosos latidos de su corazón por poco ahogan la voz ronca y grave de su acompañante - ¿Estás bien, niña?

- S... s... ¡sí! - soltó la adolescente con un gritito. Trató de liberarse del brazo intruso que le rodeaba la cintura. - ¡Suelta!

- Bueno, ¡no es mi culpa! ¿por qué te detienes sin avisar? - contraatacó él, molesto por la actitud de la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué me persigues, para empezar?

- ¡Ya te expliqué que no puedes ir sola a casa!

- ¡Es que no voy a casa!

- Pues entonces, ¡dime a dónde vas!

Entre gritos y sin darse cuenta siquiera, ambos jóvenes habían ido acercando sus rostros hasta casi chocar las narices.

- ¡Ese es mi problema! ¡No tengo a dónde ir!

Tal afirmación, desconcertó al profesor.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No puedes ir a casa?

- Si que puedo, idiota, pero no quiero. Mis padres están de viaje, y todos mis amigos están demasiado ocupados como para acompañarme... - comentó Ayane, más tranquila.

Pin mantuvo unos instantes de silencio, contemplando algún lugar lejano a su izquierda.

Aprovechando el rato de paz, Yano se dejó caer sobre un banco oportunamente cercano. Soltó un suspiro.

¿Por qué siempre expresaba su vulnerabilidad con Pin?

Esta no era la primera vez. Ya le había ocurrido antes.  
Como aquel día en el que, amablemente, le había ido a entregar unos dulces, acompañada por Chizuru. ¡El muy estúpido no había reaccionado como de costumbre!

En vez de criticarla y meterse con ella, Pin la había halagado y le había dado ánimos con unas palmaditas en la cabeza.  
Lo peor fue que, su actitud la hizo sentirse a gusto y segura. Debido a eso, los momentos de debilidad con el maestro se habían ido sucediendo en el tiempo.

La sombra de una masculina figura le quitó la poca luz que quedaba. Alzó los ojos para quejarse, pero la inesperada sonrisa de Pin la dejó muda.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿A dónde me llevas? - exigió saber cuando el chico le agarró la mano y tiró de ella, obligándola a moverse.

Sin inmutarse, Arai continuó la marcha son la vista fija al frente.

- Me dijiste que no tenías planes para hoy, ¿verdad?

El esfuerzo que suponía seguir los pasos de Pin, provocó que su voz sonase entrecortada y débil.

- ... ¡Sí!

Aun así, él no pareció tener problemas para oírla.

- Bien, pues ya estás ocupada.

- Ah, ¿sí? - preguntó Yano, intrigada, muy a su pesar.

- Si, tienes una cita conmigo – dijo el otro, impasible.

Ayane tuvo que admitir que, el repentino acelerón de las pulsaciones en su pecho, no se debía tan sólo a la briosa caminata.

- ¿Y eso? - insistió entre curiosa y emocionada.

- Hoy es San Valentín, ¿no? - obviamente, era una cuestión retórica, así que, la chica permaneció callada. - Pues no quiero pasarlo solo – la miró brevemente de reojo. Sus mejillas habían adquirido el color de los tomates maduros - ¡Fingiremos que estamos saliendo y que tenemos una cita!


	6. ¿Por qué no fingimos? Parte 2

**Autora:** Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia! Se q deseáis matarme por mi tardanza, pero, sinceramente no tengo excusa, sólo q necesitaba un descanso después de un año de intenso ajetreo... os pido disculpas!

Bueno, me queda dar gracias a todos mis lectores, en especial a: **Poxipu**, **Aris Black**, **Airay**, **Gabby D**, **artemisav**, **giselle2015**... gracias por vuestros reviews!

Sin más, os dejo para que disfrutéis del capítulo, espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ NO FINGIMOS? [PARTE 2] **

* * *

Pin tenía problemas para controlar el sudor frío producido por lo nervios.

¡Mierda! ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que tenía una cita!

El veinteañero se recriminó tales pensamientos... ¡No era una cita de verdad! ¿Por qué le temblaban las piernas como a un adolescente enamorado de la chica guapa de la clase?

¡Sólo era un acto de caridad hacia una cría desamparada y deprimida!

Sin querer, sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia la exquisita damita que lo acompañaba sin mediar palabra.

No parecía contenta, es más, su cerebro ni siquiera parecía estar en este mundo.

Pin soltó un gruñido.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el único a punto de sufrir una taquicardia con la situación?

Una vez más, intentó convencerse de que su comportamiento se debía, única y exclusivamente, al hecho de salir con una alumna del instituto en el que trabajaba. Si alguien los descubría, tendrían serios problemas.

Los minutos pasaron mientras caminaban sin rumbo y el silencio entre ellos se volvió incómodo.

Arai tragó saliva ruidosamente y se aferró más fuerte a la suave y delicada mano, que todavía no había soltado.  
¿Que por qué no la soltaba? ¡pues porque no quería que la pelirroja se perdiera entre la multitud!  
Nada tenían que ver las cosquillitas de placer posesivo que le subían por el estómago.

Se giró, otra vez, para observarla...

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir, mocosa? - por fin, Ayane le correspondió la mirada. ¿Era impresión suya, o la quinceañera tenía las mejillas enrojecidas? - ¿Tienes frío? - volvió a preguntar él.

Eso la confundió.

- No, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Es que estás colorada - declaró él, en tono de mofa. Lo que no se esperaba el chico, fue que el lindo rostro de su alumna adquiriese un color aún más encarnado.

Ayane se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y lo encaró, irritada.

- ¡No digas chorradas! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Pin también se enfadó.

- ¡Entonces por qué estás tan callada? ¿Y a qué viene ese comportamiento? Te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿sabes? ¡Deberías estarme agradecida!

La muchacha enmudeció. Tenía la boca abierta por la conmoción.  
Pronto, sus largas pestañas se empaparon, logrando que el joven profesor quisiera darse a sí mismo una patada en la boca.

¿Cómo podía ser tan bruto? ¿Y se supone que él era el adulto?

Antes de que pudiera disculparse, Yano se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y le dio la espalda.

- Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, imbécil - contestó con frialdad. - Déjalo, esto ha sido una tontería. Me voy a casa.

Frenético, Pin se limitó a seguirla mientras buscaba la mejor forma de solucionar su cagada.

De repente, el móvil de ella sonó. Arai observó cómo Ayane rebuscaba en el bolso y descolgaba el aparato.

- ¿Diga? - hubo unos segundos de silencio. Él fue consciente del repentino cambio en la expresión de la fémina, estaba complacida y alegre - ¡Kyouhei! ¡Cuánto tiempo! - ¡¿Kyouhei? ¿Quién era ese? - ¿quieres quedar? - ¡¿Cómo? - ¿ahora? - ¡¿Qué? - ¡claro! - ¡De eso nada!

Guiándose por un impulso, Pin le arrebató el teléfono a la adolescente, lo desconectó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. ¡A ver quién era el guapo que la llamaba ahora!

- ¿Pero qué haces? - exigió saber ella.

El hombre volteó para hacer frente a la ira de ésta.  
Le daba igual que lo que acababa de hacer fuese una grosería, o que todo en ese cita fuera un burdo montaje... El caso era que, en ese momento, en ese instante, ella le pertenecía.  
¡Y no iba a permitir que ningún lechuguino universitario le quitase lo que era suyo!

- Bien, dejemos las cosas claras - dijo aproximándose a la figura femenina, mucho más pequeña que la suya - Te dije que hoy, tú y yo, tendríamos una cita. ¿Crees que te permitiré dejarme plantado? - para entonces, la cara de Ayane era un poema. - ¡Venga! - ordenó Arai, recuperando la mano perdida.

- Pe... pe... pero... - tartamudeó Ayane.

- Pero nada - la cortó. - Está decidido. Ya sé a dónde quiero ir.

- ¿No era yo la que tenía que elegir? - preguntó irónica la mujer, ya centrada.

- ¡Pff! - bufó Arai - ¿En qué siglo vives? Hoy en día nosotros también podemos decidir. ¡No seas sexista! - exclamó aparentando estar ofendido. - Además, yo soy mayor. Tengo más derechos.

- ¡Jaja! - rió Yano - ¿Y a dónde desea ir el abuelo? - lo interrogó, fingiendo resignación.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Abuelo? - repitió escandalizado - No confundas la madurez con la senectud, niña - pidió. - Pero claro, ¿qué puedo esperar de alguien que sale con los niñatos de la universidad?

- ¡Jajaja!

Pin volvió su cara a un lado, para que su acompañante no notase lo aliviado que estaba de que ya lo hubiese perdonado.

No recordaba haber estado tan a gusto con la compañía de una mujer desde... desde nunca. Quedó asombrado con su reflexión.

¿Qué tendría aquella hembra que lo volvía loco?

Vale, nadie dudaba que fuese hermosa... pero, desde luego, las había visto mejores. Con pechos más generosos y traseros más amplios.

Así que, ¿qué la hacía tan especial?

Entonces, ella sonrió. Fue como un puñetazo, todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones.  
Le tocó a él sonrojarse.

Si. Puede que lo que la hiciese única fuera su naturaleza pícara y avispada. Siempre dispuesta a cometer travesuras y a maquinar diabólicos planes. Y, aún así, siempre fiel a sus amigos, siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ellos.

Definitivamente, ese era un rasgo realmente agradable de su persona.  
Bueno, eso, y el hilarante pasatiempo de putear a Kazehaya...

- ¿Qué estás mirando? - inquirió, ligeramente avergonzada, cuando percibió el intenso escrutinio al que la tenía sometida.

Pin carraspeó un par de veces, azorado.

¡Joder! ¡Las tres cervezas que se había tomado en el almuerzo le estaban provocando delirios!  
¡Era Ayane! ¡Su ex alumna! ¡Ni siquiera debería considerarla una mujer!

- ¡No miro nada! - exclamó - Sólo estaba pensando... - examinó su reloj - ya es muy tarde. No tenemos muchas opciones. ¿Te apetece ir al cine?

- ¿Y si pillamos unas pelis, encargamos unas pizzas y nos vamos a tu casa? - sugirió Ayane a las bravas.

Arai creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. ¡¿A su casa?

Los sudores fríos volvieron de nuevo.

¡No estaba en condiciones de llevar a una mujer a su casa! ¡Y menos una que le trajera recuerdos de otra noche, no tan lejana, con encajes y ropa interior!

- No creo que sea...

- Kazuichi, por favor - pidió ella dulcemente, apretando la varonil mano contra su pecho.

Cualquier otra objeción existente desapareció de la mente del profesor, siendo sustituída por imágenes de cuerpos calientes, desnudos y sudorosos, que, en ningún caso, podrían considerarse aptas para menores.

- Está bien - aceptó él con voz ronca de deseo. - Al fin y al cabo, estamos fingiendo ser una pareja, ¿no?

- Ajá - afirmó Ayane, pegándose al veinteañero y deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. - Y tu casa está a dos calles de aquí, ¿verdad?

- Si - confirmó Arai, asiéndola por la cintura - ¡qué conveniente!

Se miraron largo tiempo hasta que, cediendo a la tentación, se besaron.

Fue un beso ardiente, húmedo y para nada delicado. Los dos dejaron salir el deseo frustrado que llevaban guardando bajo llave durante años, en lo más profundo de su alma.  
No les importó el frío de la noche, ni siquiera la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por cualquier transeúnte.  
Nada era más importante que satisfacerse en uno al otro.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se encontraban sin aliento. Excitados y preparados para dar un paso más en su extraña relación.

- ¿Vamos? - lo urgió ella, hablando entrecortadamente.

Súbitamente, la estridente musiquita de un móvil los distrajo, devolviéndolos de lleno a la realidad.  
¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Y en medio de la calle!

Abochornado y confusos, tomaron distancia de mala gana.

Pin sacó su teléfono y contestó.

Era Kazehaya. Al parecer, Chizuru y Sawako estaban tratando de localizar a Yano desesperadamente pues, las llamadas al móvil de la pelirroja no habían dado resultado.

- ¿Y a mí qué? - respondió Arai, molesto con la inesperada intervención de los chicos.

Shouta lo llamaba para que los ayudase a hallar a su compañera.

Pin aceptó, les propuso que se encontraran todos en casa de Ryu en una hora.

Tras colgar, dejó escapar un profundo y pesaroso suspiro.

Yano, quien había seguido la conversación gracias al altavoz del teléfono, extendió su brazo hacia el profesor, reclamando su móvil.

- Trae, debo llamarlos enseguida y tranquilizarlos.

- ¿Qué les dirás? - curioseó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros, casi con indiferencia.

- Nada que no sea cierto. Les diré que tenía una cita, pero que ya terminó - añadió esto último con cierto aire de tristeza.

- Si... - murmuró Pin, cabizbajo. Esperó a que la joven se le pusiera a la par y se encaminó, con paso tranquilo, al antiguo hogar de Tooru. - Llegó el momento de dejar de fingir. Volvemos a ser simples conocidos.

La risa de la adolescente captó su atención.

- ¡Quién sabe, Pin! Quizá retomemos donde lo dejamos, dentro de un año...


	7. ¿Por qué no te diviertes?

Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews! Os los agradezco de todo corazón!

Sin más os dejo con el nuevo shot, que espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ NO TE DIVIERTES?**

* * *

Ayane masculló una maldición mientras se quitaba la preciosa chaqueta de lana. Era de color azul oscuro con remates celestes, muy cómoda y, para qué negarlo, muy cara.

A pesar de ello, se había enamorado de ella en cuanto la había visto tapando el escultural cuerpo del maniquí de su tienda preferida.

Era una maravilla, aunque, en ese momento le hubiese gustado no haberla llevado a su cita.

Todavía estaban en Febrero, pero hacía un calor "que caía el pájaro muerto", popularmente hablando.

La chica miró la chaqueta de nuevo... ¡pero era tan bonita!

- ¿Te parece bien?

La pregunta de su acompañante la sacó de su ensoñación. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Tenía una cita con un chico atractivo e interesante, ¿y ella se dedicaba a pensar en su flamante chaqueta?

Le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba contando, pero claro, ni loca se lo admitiría.

- ¡Claro! Lo que tú decidas estará bien.

_¿En serio está bien? _, le recriminó una voz en su interior,_ ¡si esto continúa terminarás durmiéndote en una esquina!_

Ayane descartó esos inoportunos pensamientos. ¡Lo estaba pasando genial!

_¡Por supuesto! ¿A qué mujer no le gustaría pasar todo el santo día dando un monótono paseo por la senda del río?_ , protestó la vocecilla.

Se enfureció consigo misma. Cualquier damita estaría encantada de tener una cita romántica con ese muchacho.

Lo observó discretamente, realizando un rápido examen general de lo que veía: pelo claro y lacio, cuerpo de infarto, inteligencia, educación... ¡lo tenía todo!

En el instituto había sido clasificado como "tío bueno del año" durante tres años consecutivos y sus notas eran insuperables. ¡Era perfecto!

Entonces... ¿qué iba mal con ella?

Dejó sus dudas a un lado y se aseguró de tomar la iniciativa en la conversación.

- Oye... ¿te apetece que vayamos, más tarde, a la fiesta universitaria? - sugirió apretándole descaradamente el brazo contra sus pechos. Eso nunca fallaba a la hora de atraer la atención hacia ella - ¡hagamos algo divertido!

Pero, lejos de conseguir la reacción deseada, el joven la miró perplejo.

- ¡Yano! - exclamó horrorizado - Debo estudiar para los exámenes, ¿no te acuerdas?

¡No! ¡No lo recordaba! ¡Hacía más de dos horas que no le prestaba atención!

- ¿Y qué? ¿No has estudiado aún? - le cuestionó con dulzura, intentando controlar su genio. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que le había atraído de él, ¿no? Los hombres responsables eran los mejores para un noviazgo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - pareció ofenderle la pregunta - Hace dos semanas que empecé.

- ¿Entonces? - insistió ella - ¿qué problema hay?

Él suspiró, era la viva imagen de la resignación.

- No lo entenderías, Yano - contestó con indulgencia, revolviéndole el pelo como si tuviera diez años... mentales - Supongo que es mi culpa por salir con alguien más joven que yo - le dirigió una mirada condescendiente antes de agacharse para robarle un besito de los labios - Pero, ¡eres tan mona!

El chico se encaminó a la salida del parque en el que se encontraban, dejando tras de si a una Ayane sin habla y con la mente totalmente aturullada.

- En fin, tengo que irme ya - afirmó mirando su reloj con cierta urgencia - Me temo que no puedo acompañarte a casa, cielo. ¿Puedes ir sola? ¡te llamo mañana! - aseguró despidiéndose con la mano.

Y, sin aguardar respuesta, se esfumó.

La adolescente estaba a punto de reventar de rabia. ¿Pero con qué clase de pretencioso, capullo y engreído estaba saliendo?

¿Se creía que era tonta?

Yano inspiró hondo y expiró largamente, expulsando todo el aire retenido.

¡No! ¡Debía tranquilizarse!

El chico no era perfecto, ¿y qué?

Ningún humano lo era.

Además, si quería conservar un novio durante algo más de dos meses, tendría que aprender a soportar sus defectos. ¿No lo hacían todas?

Seguro que Ryu y Kazehaya tenían sus manías y nunca escuchaba a sus amigas quejarse... sobre todo, a Sawako.

Llamando a la paciencia, volvió a ponerse la chaqueta y puso rumbo a su casa con paso lento. No tenía muchas ganas de encerrarse en la madriguera, ¡todavía había sol!

Resopló enfurruñada. El aburrimiento la frustraba.

Se le ocurrió llamar a Chizuru, pero luego recordó que ese día su amiga tenía un entrenamiento de futbol y que Ryu la había escoltado, como siempre. Lo último que deseaba era interrumpir a la pareja. Sonrió con cierta envidia, aunque feliz por su compañera.

¿Cuándo se daría cuenta esa cabeza hueca de sus sentimientos hacia Ryu?

De repente, frenó su caminata. ¡Se le había ocurrido un plan estupendo para esa tarde!

¡Seguro que Pin estaba libre! El pobre tenía menos vida social que una marmota. Asi que, iría a molestarlo un rato.

Ni siquiera se paró a pensar por qué pasar la tarde con su profesor le parecía una buena idea. Simplemente, echó a correr en dirección a la tienda de videojuegos.

A la media hora ya estaba llamando al la puerta del veinteañero, rezando para que estuviera en casa.

Y casi al instante, se abrió la puerta. El hombre mostraba una imagen desastrosa: el pelo alborotado, barba de dos días, vestido tan solo con su ropa interior y desprendiendo un fuerte olor a alcohol.

A pesar de ello, a Ayane se le plantó una genuina sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa? - estaba verdaderamente sorprendido con su presencia - ¿No tenías una cita con tu novio? - preguntó luego, con el cejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Ahora la sorprendida era ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Arai soltó un bufido.

- ¿De verdad piensas que en un instituto hay secretos?

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a empujar al profesor para entrar, con toda la confianza del mundo, en el pequeño apartamento.

Estaba hecho un estercolero, como siempre.

- ¿No limpias nunca? - criticó con cara de asco.

Pin la miró, indignado.

- Tienes razón, ¿cómo no adiviné que vendrías de visita? - respondió con sorna - Bueno, ahora que ya molestaste, te puedes largar - le indicó la puerta con el dedo.

Haciendo caso omiso, Yano se acercó al sofá, tiró un montón de ropa sucia y se puso cómoda.

Pin la siguió enseguida.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡fuera de ahí! - gritó con nerviosismo.

Qué curioso. A Ayane le pareció vislumbrar cierto rubor en el rostro del maestro. ¿A qué se debería?

Aún así, hizo como que no escuchaba.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? Me pones histérica ahí de pie, dando gritos.

Ayane soltó otra risita. ¡La expresión de Pin no tenía precio!

Su cara ya traspasaba, con mucho, el estupor.

Compadeciéndose de él, dio una explicación... bueno, más bien una excusa.

- Mira... me aburro - dijo clara como el agua.

- ¿Y a mi qué me cuentas?

Ella rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el último juego eroge del mercado. Le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero tenía que asegurarse la complacencia del hombre.

- ¿Todavía tienes el ordenador?

La disposición de Pin no tardó en cambiar. Seguía muy atentamente el objeto que su ex-alumna portaba en su delicada mano.

Yano volvió a reír. ¡Menudo pervertido estaba hecho!

- ¿Y bien? - presionó, muy segura de cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

Pin enfrentó su mirada, más serio.

- Pero solo una hora...

- ¡Jajaja! - rió encantada sin pararse a escuchar el resto de la frase. Pasaría allí toda la tarde, no tenía ninguna duda - ¡Venga! ¿a qué esperas? ¡una hora pasa volando!

Esta vez, Ayane tampoco se detuvo a pensar por qué su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el veinteañero retribuyó su sonrisa.

¡Solo quería divertirse!

* * *

**Se rumorea que Ayane tiene un nuevo pretendiente... y no solo Kento Miura! O.O**

**Me da rabia pensarlo, pero igualmente conservo la esperanza de que termine un Yano/Pin! Jajaja!**

**Para este shot, me inspiré en esta imagen:** h t t p : / / 4 . b p . blogspot . com / _ N6nKVVvV8jY / TTnvgLnqO1I / AAAAAAAACYU / kBQ9yiC96Vg / s1600 / yanopin . JPG

**(juntad los espacios y la veréis)**


	8. ¿Por qué te preocupas? I

Hola! Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad? lo sé... soy un desastre, ¡no logro sacar más tiempo! T.T

En fín, antes que nada, desde aquí, deseo mandar todo mi apoyo y ánimo a Japón! Es realmente terrible lo que están pasando! Les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo.

Y ahora, cosas más alegres... ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y se arman de paciencia esperando un nuevo capitulo! Especialmente a** JhungYuki**, **Tsukire**,** kim nicole**,** U. u. NahKuroi. u. U**, **Hikari Mitsuki** y **Abarai Ebril**.

* * *

** ¿POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPAS?**

* * *

Arai fijó la vista en su reloj por decimonovena vez. ¿Dónde estaría la princesita? ¿Se creía demasiado especial y delicada como para obviar las clases de educación física?

Y, también por decimonovena vez, gruñó deseando expulsar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y lo sabía, pero ¡¿qué coño? ¡Se suponía que esas clases eran obligatorias! Y él era el encargado de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se las saltase… ¡Y no le daba la gana de que cierta pelirroja le tomara por imbécil!

… Las 16:25… ¡Llegaba veinticinco minutos tarde! Eso ya era imperdonable…

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Solo os quedan cinco minutos! – les gritó a los pobres mártires que habían tenido que pagar por la ausencia de su compañera. Pin, al notar que su pequeña pesadilla no estaba a la hora señalada, decidió descargar su ira contra el resto de alumnos, haciéndoles correr alrededor del recinto durante media hora. Lamentablemente, el castigo no sirvió de nada. Ahora estaba más enfadado incluso.

Volvió a gruñir… las 16:30…

- ¡Vale, parad! – rugió. – Comienza la clase – anunció, sin hacer ningún caso de la indignación general del alumnado – Haced equipos de once, jugaremos un partido. – Esta última declaración aclaró algunos ceños. Pin lo sabía, sus chicos, en especial los masculinos, adoraban el futbol.

Entonces, odiándose a sí mismo, pero sin poder remediarlo, se aproximó a uno de los grupitos que quedaban más alejados del campo de juego. Por una vez prefirió ignorar a Kazehaya y a su ridícula sonrisita de enamorado, en cambio, se dirigió directo a la amiguita de Sanada.

- Te veo un poco sola… - comentó, esperando que sonara como un comentario casual y desinteresado.

La risotada de Kazehaya lo despistó, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la fulminante miraba que le dirigió Sanada. ¿Qué la pasaba a ese chico? ¿Por qué le miraba con tanto odio? Tendría que decirle a Tooru que le echara un ojo a su hermano pequeño, porque obviamente, al chico le faltaba un tornillo…

- ¿Qué pasa, Pin? ¿Intentas ligar con ella? – le preguntó Kazehaya, con una nota evidentemente burlona.

El maestro a punto estuvo de atragantarse con la indignación. ¡Estaba harto de que lo consideraran un pervertido asaltacunas!

- ¡¿Quieres pasarte corriendo el resto de la clase? – amenazó, más que furioso. – Desde luego que no era eso lo que pretendía hacer con ella – aseguró, sin tener muy claro por qué especificaba. Al fin y al cabo, él no pensaba liarse nunca con ninguna de sus alumnas… ¿no?

- Esto… - susurró una tímida voz a sus espaldas. Era la novia del tonto del culo. Todos giraron para mirarla – Creo que está preguntando por Ayane, ¿no es así?

Pin se quedó impresionado con la muchacha, una vez más daba signos de tener poderes mágicos al ser capaz de leer su mente. Pero esta vez no se asustó de ella, ya había comprobado que Kuronuma era de fiar.

- Bien… sí… - trató urgentemente de justificar su sospechosa curiosidad. – Debo apuntar quién falta a clase y, a no ser que Yano llegue en los próximos minutos, tengo que…

- No va a venir. – Lo interrumpió Yoshida, sin molestarse en dar más explicaciones. – Puedes ponerle ya la falta. – Y se largó con Tooru a jugar.

Apretando fuertemente lo dientes para evitar el asesinato masivo de adolescentes, Pin hizo de tripas corazón y aguardó como pudo a que llegara el final de la clase.

Para cuando el último de los mocosos se hubo largado, él ya había tomado una decisión. Siendo el gran profesor que era, no podía quedarse preocupado, sin noticias de por qué uno de sus adorados niños no había aparecido ese día por el centro escolar. Pues muy bien, lo más cabal sería hacerles una visita a los padres.

Sin preocuparse por lo ridículo de sus argumentos, Pin se encaminó en la dirección que, muy a su pesar, conocía como la palma de su mano.

Sonrió al recordar los berrinches de Ayane cada vez que se empeñaba en acompañarla a casa. La muy estúpida no era consciente de lo que podía pasarle a alguien con su aspecto si cruzaba las peligrosas calles de Japón de noche y sola. El hecho de que estuviesen hablando de uno de los países más seguros del planeta no tenía cabida en la cabeza del veinteañero.

Cuando llegó a su destino dudó si timbrar a la puerta. Lo cierto es que ansiaba conocer el paradero de la joven, pero sería la primera vez que entraba en su casa. Además, él mismo era consciente de que su actitud estaba siendo exagerada. Posiblemente a la cría no le hubiese pasado nada en absoluto, simplemente, perezosa como era, se había saltado una clase.

Apesadumbrado, Arai se pasó las manos por la cara. Realmente, no sabía por qué esa mocosa lo traía de calle pero lo cierto es que era así. Hacía un tiempo que había aceptado la idea de que, cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con ella, le importaba. Ignoraba por qué y tampoco quería saberlo.

Cabreado, determinó marcharse. ¡Todo eso era una locura! Sería mejor olvidarlo. Pasaría por su bar favorito y con suerte lograría llevarse a alguna belleza a casa.

Ya se había dado la vuelta para encaminarse a la salida, cuando, de repente, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

- ¿Pin? – musitó una voz ronca desde el otro lado.

El veinteañero casi suelta un grito de terror al observar el aspecto desaliñado y débil de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – demandó mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo.

- Nada grave, hombre. Solo tengo la gripe. – Protestó al darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico. - ¡Ni se te ocurra cogerme! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no soy un bebé! – pero, para no variar, sus quejas cayeron en saco roto.

Una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, Arai se tranquilizó un poco. Ahora podría cuidar de ella.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Trabajando. – Murmuró, apenas audible. Pin estudió su delicado rostro. La pobre estaba ardiendo de fiebre y ni fuerzas tenía para hablar.

- Está bien, tranquila. – Esa era una de las pocas veces que actuaba como un verdadero adulto, pero la ocasión lo merecía. – Yo cuidaré de ti.

No supo si Ayane llegó a escucharlo porque, acto seguido, se durmió entre sus brazos, rendida por el sueño y la fiebre.


	9. ¿Por qué te preocupas? II

Hola! Siii! por fin terminé los exámenes y saqué tiempo para publicar! XD

Bueno, pues, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y disfrutar de mi fic, en especial a **Abarai Ebril**, **JhungYuki**, **Tsukire**, **Dream Weaver Dili**, **kim nicole**, **TaniaMalfoyFelton**, **Uchiha Fans** y **Aurora Lynne**!

Espero que os siga gustando!

Saludos!

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPAS? II**

* * *

- ¡Fuera de la habitación! – ordenó Ayane. Le molestaba que la gente la viese tan débil pero, que esa persona fuera Pin, le resultaba especialmente humillante – Voy a cambiarme y luego bajaré a comer algo – decretó mientras salía de la cama, no sin cierta dificultad.

- ¿Estás loca? – replicó Pin, que acababa de entrar en el dormitorio de la chica, con una bandeja en las manos cargada de alimentos. - ¡Cómo llegaras abajo sin caer espatarrada por las escaleras? ¿te has visto bien, niña?

La chica lo ignoró y se fijó en la bandeja.

- ¿Y qué pretendes con eso? – murmuró furiosa - ¿Que engorde veinte kilos?

Pin sonrió, estudiándola con una de sus desquiciantes miradas desdeñosas.

- No te vendría mal rellenarte con un poco de carne. – se atrevió a decir, sin prestar atención a la expresión homicida de Ayane. – ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que a los hombres, a los hombres de verdad, les gustan las mujeres con curvas?

Yano casi se atraganta con la indignación. ¿Qué estaba insinuando ese gilipollas?

- ¿Y eso qué significa? – exigió saber ella.

- ¡Je!

Antes de responder, Pin depositó la comida en la mesita de noche.

- Pues… que sólo a un depravado le agradaría ese cuerpo de niña que tienes. – Aseguró él, sólo para hacerla rabiar.

Esta vez sí, Ayane se quedó sin palabras. Temblaba de ira.

¡Kami! Si tuviera las fuerzas suficientes se levantaría tranquilamente de la cama, abriría la ventana y lo tiraría por ella.

En cambio, se tumbó de nuevo en el lecho (consciente de que sin ayuda no podría levantarse de él), se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido.

- Que sepas, que de momento nunca he tenido ninguna queja… - dejó caer el comentario como si fuera una bomba. Lo dijo para picarlo, pero no se esperaba esa mirada de… ¿odio? ¿furia? Sin embargo, el profesor no abrió la boca, simplemente inspiró hondo y salió del cuarto, dando un portazo.

Yano se sorprendió con la reacción del imbécil, pero prefirió no ahondar en la cuestión ni en los sentimientos que despertaba en ella.

- Idiota… - musitó al aire. - ¿Quién se cree que es?

Media hora más tarde, el veinteañero regresó a por la bandeja. Ayane lo observó desde la cama, fijándose en sus bruscos y airosos movimientos.

- ¿Y tú por qué te enfadas? – preguntó exasperada. No soportaba más aquel tenso silencio.

- ¡Porque no eres más que una cría insoportable y repelente! – le reprochó él a gritos.

Bueno, por lo menos me habla, pensó la chica. Lo peor de estar enfermo era el aburrimiento y si tenía que soportar los cuidados de ese estúpido, por lo menos, debía mantenerla entretenida.

- ¿Yo soy la insoportable? ¡Estoy enferma! Deberías tener compasión de mi y atender todos mis caprichos – afirmó con petulancia, tratando por todos los medios que no se le escapase una risita.

La mueca que compuso Arai fue de lo más elocuente.

- ¡Bastante hago con cuidarte!

- ¿Y quién te obligó a hacerlo? – replicó ella - ¡Te dije que podía cuidarme solita!

- ¡Ah! – exclamó, Pin, sulfurado. A Ayane le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del hombre, pero, el día ya se terminaba y la oscuridad de la noche le impidió confirmarlo.

El corazón le latió desaforado. ¿Podría ser que Pin…?

¿Que se preocupase por ella?

- ¡No seas estúpida! – dijo Kazuichi - ¿Acaso piensas que no tengo honor? ¡No puedo dejar que uno de mis pequeños alumnos sufra ningún daño. – Afirmó con un aura de sacrificio heroico.

Sin saber por qué, Ayane sintió la desilusión como si de un puñetazo se tratara.

¡Mierda! Se dijo, ¿y qué le importaban las razones por las que la cuidaba Pin? Al fin y al cabo, lo que Yano realmente deseaba es que se largara de allí.

- O sea que, ¿te daría igual de quién se tratara? – preguntó dolida, antes de poder detenerse a sí misma.

Entonces, él se giró y clavó sus ojos en ella. Se contemplaron durante varios segundos, en completo silencio.

Ayane se odió por dejar que el corazón le latiera tan rápido. ¿Qué coño le ocurría?

Debía de estar muy enferma si la sola presencia de Pin la alteraba tanto… ¡a lo mejor la fiebre la hacía delirar!

Sí, se confirmó. Seguro que era culpa de la fiebre… ¡Si hasta veía al estúpido más guapo! Aunque… tenía que admitir que Arai era un diamante en bruto, con ese cuerpo y esos ojos podría llegar a ser muy atractivo…

Yano cortó de cuajo sus estrafalarios delirios.

¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

¡La fiebre debía de ser realmente alta!

- Claro que no… - musitó el veinteañero.

- ¿Cómo? – Ayane no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

Él soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

- Digo que no me da igual de quién se trate… - Yano quedó hipnotizada. Él no querría decir que… - Desde luego, si se tratara de cualquier otro alumno, sería mucho más amable.

Pin soltó una carcajada y se fue, con la bandeja en las manos.

- ¡Idiota! – aulló, histérica, Ayane desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y los pelos de punta, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la estantería, donde guardaba todas sus novelas y películas.

- ¿Qué haces? – la interrogó Kazuichi, ya de vuelta.

Yano hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y escogió varias películas y su novela favorita.

- No te preocupes, la fiebre ya ha remitido, y no pienso quedarme en cama, viendo pasar las moscas.

- Pues entonces apura. – Exigió el chico fijándose en sus pies descalzos - ¿Qué es eso? ¡de verdad que eres estúpida! ¡si te levantas, ponte unas zapatillas!

- Ya, ya… - le tranquilizó ella, con un gesto de la mano. - ¿Te apetece ver una película?

Eso captó la atención del hombre.

- ¿Qué tipo de película? – curioseó – No será una ñoñada romántica, ¿no?

- ¿Qué pasa, Pin? – bromeó Ayane - ¿Eres demasiado "macho" como para que te guste una historia de amor?

Eso consiguió tocarle la fibra sensible.

- ¡Claro que no! – declaró él – para que lo sepas. Recientemente he visto "Tigre y Dragón", y me pareció muy buena.

- ¿Tigre y dragón? – repitió, ligeramente maravillada - ¡Sí! Es muy buena…

- ¿A qué viene esa cara de pasmo? – gritó Pin, ofendido - ¡No soy ningún insensible! Es sólo que, debes reconocerlo, la mayoría de las historias románticas son increíbles y tontas.

Yano no contestó, pero se acomodó en el colchón, muy próxima a donde se había sentado su antiguo profesor.

- Puede que sí.

Pin pestañeó, confuso.

- ¿Me estás dando la razón?

Yano sonrió tímidamente, sintiéndose algo afligida.

- Yo tampoco me trago eso del amor eterno e incondicional… - respondió – pero, precisamente, el poder vivir ese tipo de sentimientos en la ficción te da esperanzas...

Pin carraspeó, siendo consciente de los lúgubres sentimientos de su alumna.

- Pero, ¡bueno! Nunca se sabe, ¿cierto? – la cortó él. Ayane sintió que una cálida e indescriptible sensación le recorría el cuerpo. Pin podía llegar a ser muy amable… cuando quería. Se limitó a escucharlo, dejando divagar su mente, hasta que las últimas frases de su discurso captaron de nuevo su atención - … por ejemplo, un amigo mío, profesor también, me comentó que había encontrado el amor y que había sido como en el manga "1/3 no Kareshi", realmente no sé a qué se refería con eso, pero, la cuestión es que está muy enamorado e incluso piensa cas… ¡oye! ¿estás bien? – la interrogó preocupado por el intenso sonrojo que cubría la cara de Yano.

- ¿"1/3 no Kareshi"? – susurró ella, entrecortadamente.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? – preguntó Pin, sospechando de la repentina tensión de su ex alumna.

Ella se removió, incómoda. Ako Shimaki era una de sus autoras favoritas y conocía perfectamente bien todas sus historias…

Súbitamente consciente del masculino y ancho cuerpo que la rozaba por la estrechez de la cama, se aupó con un pequeño saltito y corrió a encender el video.

- ¿Qué te parece si vemos "Ju-on"?

- ¿Qué? – gritó Pin, pálido y sudoroso. - ¿No tienes nada intermedio?

Ayane rió socarronamente.

- ¡No me digas que tienes miedo! – exclamó, inocente. – Solo es una película, Pin. Además, escuché por ahí que los fantasmas sólo atacan cuando estás solo. – Aseguró maliciosa. ¡Cómo le encantaba putear a ese veinteañero llorica!

- ¡Calla, niña! – berreó, rencoroso. – Por supuesto que no le temo a los fantasmas. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que tengas pesadillas y empeores.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Como tú digas! – aceptó entre carcajadas, pero, igualmente puso la terrorífica película.

Luego, sin pensarlo siquiera, Yano se acercó al chico y se acomodó en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y suspirando, cansada por la enfermedad.

- Tranquilo, yo te protegeré… - musitó, poco antes de quedarse dormida.


	10. ¿Por que te tienta?

**Autora:** Hola! qué tal? me alegra que sigáis pendiente de este fic, y que os siga gustando! como siempre, gracias por vuestra paciencia, lectores! ^^ Y un especial agradecimiento a **Usagi13chiba**,** lagrima negra**, **JhungYuki**, **Dream Weaver Dili**, **Abarai Ebril**, **Uchiha Fans** y **Angel Dark Fire**!

Espero que os siga gustando!

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ TE TIENTA?**

* * *

Era una calurosa mañana del mes de Julio y, por suerte o por desgracia, al joven profesor Arai Kazuichi le había tocado la responsabilidad de viajar con sus alumnos a la playa.

Eso sí, el bus no partiría hasta las 12:00, así que, Pin decidió aprovechar el tiempo yendo a desayunar con algunos de sus amigos, entre ellos, claro, Tooru. Entró con garbo a una bonita y acogedora cafetería, que se había hecho muy famosa por sus exquisitos pasteles. Según entró, Pin vislumbró a Tooru y Umeda en una mesita próxima al gran ventanal que iluminaba el antro. Sus colegas lo saludaron en seguida.

- ¿Qué hay, Pin? – preguntó Umeda. - ¡Mucho tiempo sin vernos!

Pin sonrió, mostrando su acuerdo.

- Desde luego, Umeda. Pero, ya sabes, el trabajo es lo primero. – se sentó en una fina silla de diseño negra y propinó una cariñosa palmada en la espalda de su mejor amigo. - ¿Qué tal estás, Tooru? ¿Qué tal tu mujer?

- ¡Tan hermosa y feliz como siempre! – respondió orgulloso el rubio, quien se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con una traviesa sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué? – exigió saber Pin. No había pasado por alto la mirada de complicidad que intercambiaron los otros dos. Conociéndolos, el profesor ya se temía una encerrona. Y no lo decepcionaron.

Umeda agitó un periódico frente a su cara.

- ¿Has leído hoy el periódico? – preguntó.

- Pues no, ¿por qué debería? – Se interrumpió unos segundos para hablar con el camarero. Luego devolvió su atención al moreno. - ¿Dice algo interesante?

- ¡Oh! Bueno, quizá a ti no te interese. – dijo Tooru con un regocijo muy poco sutil. - Según me han contado, últimamente se te ha visto con una novieta, ¿no?

Pin resopló, irritado. ¿Es que no se podía tener intimidad en ese pueblo?

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – aguardó a que le sirvieran el café antes de continuar – Y no es mi novia, ya deberías saberlo. Sólo es una amiga.

- ¿Una amiga con la que compartes cama? – su pregunta destilaba socarronería.

- Exacto. – contestó él, petulante.

Umeda y Tooru rieron, divertidos con el comentario.

- Bueno, siendo así quizá te interese la noticia… - Umeda le tendió el periódico.

Intrigado, Pin se dispuso a leer el artículo señalado. Pero, nada más empezar casi se atraganta con el café.

¡Habían detenido a un pervertido de 40 años por salir con una de sus alumnas menores de edad!

- ¿Esto qué es? – aulló el docente. - ¿Por qué me mostráis algo semejante y a primera hora de la mañana?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Pin? – inquirió Tooru, fingiendo inocencia. Umeda, a su lado, apenas podía aguantar la risa – Pensamos que te interesaría… ya sabes… por si conocías a la víctima.

Pin los miró echando fuego por los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tomarle el pelo de esa manera? ¿Es que no podían dejar el tema? ¡Él no era ningún pedófilo!

- A mí no me hace ninguna gracia. – afirmó con voz relajada mientras doblaba el periódico y lo hacía a un lado. – Por lo que dice en el artículo, el tipo se merecía lo que le pasó. ¿A qué clase de depravado le atraen las niñas?

Arai no hizo caso del pesado sentimiento de culpabilidad que le atenazó el pecho. ¡Mierda! ¡Él no era un pervertido!

No lo era… ¿verdad?

Tooru observó el semblante angustiado de su compañero y se compadeció de él. Puede que se hubiesen pasado con la broma. Al fin y al cabo, Pin jamás se liaría con una de sus alumnas a no ser que sintiera algo muy fuerte por ella, respetaba demasiado su profesión.

- Pin… - trató de tranquilizarlo – no te preocupes, sólo era una broma. – afirmó, sonriendo. – Además, tú ahora tienes pareja, ¿no? Umeda y yo sabemos que nunca la traicionarías. Eres un hombre honesto.

- Claro – confirmó Umeda. – Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

Pin tuvo que realizar un ingente esfuerzo para eliminar a cierta pelirroja de su pensamiento, y para recordar el bello rostro que había dejado durmiendo junto a su almohada esa misma mañana.

- Chiyoko. – respondió finalmente. - ¡Pero ya os he dicho que sólo es una amiga! – les recordó, enfadado de nuevo.

- ¡Claro, claro! – aceptaron los otros dos, que decidieron abandonar el tema y continuar con un apacible desayuno.

Ese mismo día, a las 14:00, un montón de adolescentes descendieron de los autobuses, impacientes por alcanzar las idílicas playas de arena blanca.

Arai los siguió, agobiado por el calor del autocar y deseando darse un chapuzón. Iba a entrar en la habitación que el hotel le había asignado, cuando un leve murmullo, procedente de un cuarto cercano al suyo, captó su atención. Alumnos suyos, sin duda. Curioso, decidió averiguar qué tramaban esos críos.

Cuando los localizó, no le costó sonsacarles su plan. ¡Los muy pillos pretendían espiar a las chicas mientras se cambiaban de ropa!

Divertido, muy a su pesar, lo envió a sus habitaciones, prometiéndoles mandarlos de vuelta a casa si se les ocurría volver a intentarlo.

- ¡Oye, Pin!

El calor recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar la dulce voz de su tormento. ¿Qué querría ahora?

- ¿Sí? – preguntó sin volverse a mirarla, ya con la llave introducida en la cerradura de su puerta.

- Sigues tan educado como siempre, ¿verdad? – comentó ella, desdeñosa. – En fin… - Pin captó el largo suspiro de la joven – Los chicos y yo queríamos saber si teníamos permiso para ir a las aguas termales del hotel.

Pin se giró, encarándola al fin.

Sintió en el acto cómo sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. ¡La muy tonta ya se había puesto el bikini! Y no un bikini cualquiera… ¡la bruja había comprado el más revelador del mercado!

Disgustado, no pudo evitar comérsela con los ojos. El veinteañero ya lo había notado antes, pero admiró de nuevo el delicado y exuberante cuerpo de la muchacha. Realmente, Ayane poseía el cuerpo de una diosa… de una diosa erótica.

Pin maldijo por lo bajo.

¡Tendría que estar prohibido que las jóvenes con ese aspecto se paseasen semidesnudas por ahí! ¿Y si causaba algún accidente automovilístico? ¿Acaso no tenía conciencia?

Arai cerró fuertemente los ojos, queriendo liberarse de semejante visión y tratando de recordar el seductor cuerpo de su amante, con la que, se recordó, se había acostado esa misma madrugada. ¡Sólo por eso sus instintos deberían haberse calmado!

- Vale. – Concedió el mayor, deseando que el objeto de su tentación se esfumara de su vista. – Podéis ir. Pero no hagáis escándalo.

- Claro que no. – replicó molesta, con lo que a Pin se le escapó una sonrisilla. Adoraba el genio de esa fémina. – No somos bebés, sabemos comportarnos. – Ayane giró sobre sus talones, preparada para marcharse.

De repente, una inquietante idea cruzó por la mente del maestro.

- ¡Oye! – la detuvo antes de que ésta pudiera dar dos pasos. Se acercó a ella, decidido a averiguar la verdad. – No te referirás a que pensáis ir a los baños mixtos, ¿no? – no dejó que la chica respondiera - ¿Quiénes vais?

Ayane estudió la dura mueca de su boca y la fiereza de su mirada, luego, soltó un bufido, mostrando así su contrariedad por el interrogatorio del veinteañero.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. – Espetó la descarada, consiguiendo aumentar las sospechas de Pin. – Tú sólo debes ocuparte de nuestro bienestar, no eres nuestro guardián. Además, nuestro instituto no prohíbe las relaciones entre el alumnado. – queriendo finalizar ahí su discurso, Yano siguió caminando en dirección contraria.

Impulsado por un oscuro y peligroso sentimiento, hasta el momento desconocido para él, Pin la agarró con firmeza del brazo, apretando su tierno y pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Obviando la inmediata y urgente tensión de sus pantalones, Pin arrimó su rostro al de la adolescente.

- Ni se te ocurra ignorarme, mocosa. – exigió él, con voz gutural y severa. - ¿Quiénes vais a ir?

Ayane se removió, luchando por liberarse del incómodo y perturbador abrazo.

- ¡Suéltame, grosero! – gritó entrecortadamente ella, cabreadísima.

- Ese Kento… - murmuró junto al oído de la pequeña estudiante. - ¿También os acompaña?

Yano empujó contra su musculoso pecho y, esta vez sí, logró liberarse. El deseo del hombre crecía por momentos… Pin se maravillaba de lo excitante que podía resultar la imagen de Yano, con su hermosa carita sonrojada y jadeante, y sus firmes pechos subiendo y bajando sin cesar.

Entonces, el sonido de unos frenéticos pasos que se aproximaban por el largo pasillo, desvió la atención de la pareja. El gruñido de Pin no pudo ser más elocuente.

Kento. Ese guapito rubio y fatuo… ¡y pensar que en algún momento (cuando pretendía a la novia de Kazehaya) le cayó bien!

- Ayane. – llamó el recién llegado.

Ella carraspeó, dándose tiempo para responder.

- Tú dedícate a esa noviecita tuya, la tal Chiyoko. Y déjame tranquila. – le susurró, antes de dirigirse a Miura con un tonito excesivamente meloso. - ¡Kento! – corrió al encuentro del rubio – Pin nos ha dado permiso para visitar las termas. – afirmó, lanzándole una despectiva al maestro. - ¿Nos vamos ya?

- ¡Claro! – aceptó el joven, tan sonriente como siempre.

Hirviendo de ira, pero sabiéndose perdedor de la disputa, Pin se resignó y permaneció callado mientras veía partir a la parejita. Maldijo de nuevo.

Necesitaba desfogarse como fuera… entró en su habitación y buscó su teléfono móvil. Quizá a Chiyoko le gustaría hacerle una visita…


	11. Por qué no me das clases extraescolares?

**Autora: **¡Perdonadme la tardanza! Como siempre, mi única excusa es la falta de inspiración... T.T

Una vez más, un especial agradecimiento a Dream Weaver Dili, Sheryl, Usagi13chiba, JhungYuki, Uchiha Fans, Abarai Ebril y Angel Dark Fire! gracias por vuestro reviews! siempre me dan ánimos! ^^

Y sin más, os dejo para que podáis leer este nuevo shot, por cierto... el capítulo anterior... en principio no tiene continuidad, jeje... es, simplemente, un capítulo más sin concluir entre este par. Eso sí, si deseáis una segunda parte, siempre se puede hacer! XD

Espero que os guste!

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ NO ME DAS CLASES EXTRAESCOLARES?**

* * *

- ¡Vaya mierda de clase!

Por suerte para Ayane, el profesor de matemáticas abandonó el aula sin escuchar el improperio de su alumna.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó Sawako, quien se había acercado a su mesa, junto con Chizuru, para charlar un rato entre clase y clase.

Ayane suspiró, poniendo morritos.

- Gracias Sawako, pero el examen es la semana que viene y no puedo permitir que pierdas tiempo enseñándome.

- ¡Si quieres te ayudo yo! – propuso Chizuru - ¡se me da bastante bien este tema!

- No, gracias, Chizu. Prefiero aprobar… - respondió Ayane, sonriéndole maliciosamente. Adoraba a esa chica, ¡por algo era su mejor amiga! Pero preferiría hacer puenting sin cuerda, antes que estudiar con Chizuru.

- ¡Oye! – reclamó la otra, fingiendo estar ofendida. – Lo digo en serio, se me dan bien estas… estas… cosas.

Haciendo esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada, Yano le mostró una ecuación. Una bastante simple, por cierto.

- ¿En serio? – le ofreció un lápiz a su compañera. – Entonces explícame ésta; x2 + 5·x + 6 = 0

Chizuru comenzó a sudar y a mordisquear el lápiz. Su lápiz, observó Ayane, no demasiado contenta.

- Eh… pues esto es… - era más que evidente que la deportista no solucionaría el problema… por lo menos ese año.

- X = -2, x = -3 – respondió otra voz, mucho más grave y claramente masculina, en su lugar.

- ¡Pin! – exclamaron ambas amigas. Sawako se limitó a mirarlo con cara de "vaca viendo pasar un tren". El shock de descubrir que su antiguo profesor sabía matemáticas las superó a todas.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? – exclamó él, cabreado. - ¿Creéis que me gané el título de profesor en una feria?

Las tres asintieron a la vez.

- ¡Crías de mierda! – soltó el mayor, ya girándose para salir del aula. - ¡Aún encima que me molesto en ayudaros!

- ¡Jajaja! – rieron ellas. Ayane se giró en su silla para observarlo. - ¡Pin, no te enfades!

Él no hizo caso y continuó su camino.

- ¡Este tío es idiota! – aseguró Chizuru – Todavía no me creo que haya sido nuestro profe.

Pero Ayane no le prestó atención. Una interesante idea le había cruzado por la cabeza. ¿Y si le pedía clases a Arai? De todas formas, él tenía mucho tiempo libre, y era mejor que lo emplease en algo educativo que matándose a beber con sus amigotes.

Decidió que lo abordaría al salir de clase.

Pasaron las horas y, por fin, llegó el momento más feliz y esperado de todo alumno de instituto. Sí, el instante en el que suena la última campana y la gente huye en estampida a casa.

Mientras tanto, Ayane aguardaba pacientemente, sentada en un banco, mientras comía un rico tentempié (véase, una chocolatina). Entonces, su objetivo cruzó la puerta de la entrada, solo.

Bien, pensó Ayane, no tenía ni ganas ni temple como para inventarse una buena excusa para hablar con su ex profesor fuera de clase.

Cogió su bolso y corrió para alcanzarle.

- ¡Pin! – llamó ella. Él se volvió al instante.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – gritó el veinteañero, saliendo a su encuentro - ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿y por qué estás sola?

Yano bufó, la furia del maestro logró despertar la suya propia.

- ¿Ya estás con lo mismo? – aulló ella, a su vez. - ¿No te he dicho, infinitas veces, que no soy un bebé y que puedo caminar sola?

- ¡Y dale! – frustrado, Pin gesticuló con las manos. – Si sabes que me molesta, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!

Pidiendo paciencia, Yano exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y resolvió comenzar de cero la conversación.

- Está bien, como quieras. – Se rindió ella. – De todas formas, no era eso lo que quería comentarte.

Pin también se calmó, intrigado por el requerimiento de la chica.

- ¿Qué querías?

Ayane le sonrió para ablandarlo.

- ¿Te gustaría darme clases particulares?

- Ni lo sueñes – contestó él de forma tajante. Y, una vez más, se encaminó en dirección a la casa de la pelirroja. - ¡Venga! Te acompaño.

Ella, por su parte, tardó unos segundos en articular palabra. Sabía que Pin mostraría reparos en concederle el favor, pero nunca pensó que se negara de pleno.

- Es… ¡espera! – exigió. Pese a ello, tuvo que apurar el paso para alcanzarlo - ¡Pin! – lo agarró fuertemente del brazo para que se detuviera. - ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme?

- ¿Y por qué quieres tú que te ayude? – la interrogó Pin, que se había dado la vuelta para encararla - ¿No era yo el que se había ganado el título en una feria?

Ella se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¡Eres un rencoroso! – lo acusó - ¡sólo era una broma!

- ¡Pues no me hizo gracia! – replicó él.

Adivinando sus intenciones, y guiada por un impulso, Ayane se abrazó a la estrecha cintura del hombre para impedir que éste se diera a la fuga.

- Pin, por favor – pidió ella. Al tener la cara enterrada en su pecho, la voz le salió ahogada, lo que hizo que Pin tuviera que inclinarse para escucharla y que el intenso perfume de su cabello lo inundara. – No quiero suspender.

Afligido por su propia debilidad, Arai no tuvo otra que acceder.

- Te espero mañana, en cuento terminen las clases, en mi casa – dictaminó el profesor con dureza, tratando de fingir que todavía le quedaba algo de dignidad.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora…

- ¡No, no, no! – gritaba Kazuichi por enésima vez en una hora. - ¡Te he explicado este problema hace cinco minutos! ¿Cómo es que ya no te acuerdas?

- ¡Es que lo explicas muy mal! – chilló Ayane, hundida por su ineptitud con las matemáticas - ¿Por qué te hiciste profesor?

Con las venas del cráneo a punto de estallar, Pin supo que era hora de tomarse un descanso.

- Está bien – dijo un poco más calmado. – Puede que llevemos demasiado tiempo estudiando. Mejor que tomemos un refrigerio y volvamos a intentarlo en un rato.

Agradecida, Ayane se mostró inmediatamente de acuerdo y lo acompañó hasta la cocina. Desde la entrada lo observó agacharse y abrir la nevera.

- ¿Qué quieres beber? – le preguntó Pin con la cabeza prácticamente metida en el electrodoméstico.

A Ayane se le escapó una sonrisa. ¡Pero qué payaso era ese hombre!

- No sé, ¿qué me ofreces?

Él se apartó de la nevera para hablarle.

- Lo cierto es que sólo tengo agua… o cerveza – Pin retribuyó su sonrisita - ¿Qué va a preferir la nena?

Irritada porque Arai diese por sentado que elegiría el agua, Yano le exigió el alcohol.

- ¿Estás segura? – Pin pareció dudar – Oye, no tiene nada de malo que no te guste la cer…

- Quiero una. – Concluyó Ayane, cruzada de brazos.

- Vale, vale… - Pin volvió a meter la cabeza en el frigorífico. – Vete despejando la mesa del salón. Yo prepararé algo para comer.

- Bien.

La chica salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala contigua que, como siempre, estaba hecha un asco. Temiendo pillar una enfermedad entre tanta basura, aprovechó para limpiar el desastre.

En cuanto terminó y se sentó con una revista a esperar, Pin se aproximó a la habitación con una gran bandeja en las manos. Sobre ella descansaban varias latas de cerveza, una jarra de agua con los vasos y un plato repleto de gyōza. Ayane estudió críticamente el agua.

- Sólo la traje por si acaso. – Aseguró el joven al percatarse de la mirada de su ex alumna.

- Te dije que quería cerveza – protestó ella de todas formas.

- ¡Y quién dijo que fuera para ti! – exclamó él, agarrando la jarra y llenando uno de los vasos – Esto es para mí. – Y bebió un gran trago.

- Ya… - dijo ella, nada convencida. Aún así, sonrió. Acordarse de que no le gustaba la cerveza era un gesto muy tierno por parte de Arai.

Durante la hora siguiente, ambos comensales comieron, bebieron y conversaron. Tanto que, pese a la comida, el licor consiguió achisparlos sin dificultad. Aunque tampoco les importó, estaban demasiado cómodos y pendientes el uno del otro como para fijarse en lo que ingerían.

Entonces, Pin se fijó en el reloj anclado a la pared.

- Oye… - balbuceó con la voz algo ronca por el alcohol. – Deberíamos volver al estudio.

Ayane murmuró su disconformidad. En cambio, se tumbó en el suelo, buscando que el frio del piso le refrescara la cara.

- Venga. – Volvió a ordenar Arai, agarrándola por los brazos y enderezándola. - ¿Quieres suspender?

Ella gimió y escondió la sonrojada cara contra su hombro.

- ¡No quiero! – exclamó la estudiante, haciendo un berrinche. – Se me dan fatal las mates… ¡jamás conseguiré aprobar!

Pin rió endemoniadamente, como si se le hubiese ocurrido un plan genial. Ayane alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- No quería llegar a esto pero… - Arai mantuvo un momento de silencio para aumentar la expectación de la pelirroja – ¡tengo la técnica perfecta para que nunca falles!

- ¿Cuál? – Ayane deseaba conocer esa técnica. ¡Cualquier cosa para acabar con esa tortura!

En vez de responder, Pin se levantó de su asiento para buscar los apuntes olvidados. Luego, se sentó de nuevo y apuntó una complicada ecuación en un folio en blanco.

- Toma, - le tendió el papel para que lo viera. – Este fue de los primeros que te expliqué, deberías saber hacerlo.

- ¿Y si no? – inquirió ella, desafiante.

- Si fallas, tendrás que pagar una prenda. – Coligió el mayor.

- ¿Cómo? – el grito de su alumna tendría que haberlo acobardado, pero, por el contrario, Pin se afirmó en su decisión. - ¡Eres un pervertido!

- ¡Oye! – le reprochó él, quien, a pesar de su tono ultrajado, se desmentía con una perversa sonrisa. – Yo no te he dicho que te desnudes. Si quieres conservar la ropa, sólo tienes que solucionar bien el problema.

Tras unos momentos de escandalizado pasmo, Ayane aceptó el reto. Nunca supo si fue el efecto del alcohol o el deseo de demostrarle que podía hacerlo bien. Fuera lo que fuera, ¡no pensaba perder contra ese estúpido! ¡Si tanto quería verla desnuda, tendría que inventarse otra argucia!

Minutos después, su seguridad inicial se había ido al traste. Por más que lo intentaba la joven no hallaba una solución satisfactoria. ¡Y no lo lograría si Arai permanecía pegado a ella! ¡Seguro que lo hacía para ponerla nerviosa!

- Eh… 2·x2 + 4·x = 0 – Ayane levantó los ojos hacia su maestro - ¿Puede que la solución sea x = 0, x = -1?

- ¿Estás segura? – ronroneó él, muy próximo a su oreja. Tras un rato de estar vigilándola desde las alturas, Pin había decidido sentarse a su lado.

- S… ¿sí? – afirmó ella, tragando saliva con dificultad.

- Lo lamento, pero no – la corrigió Pin, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una carcajada de pervertida aprobación. – Ya has perdido las sandalias y la chaqueta… ¿lo haces a propósito? ¿o es que pretendes hacerme un striptease?

Ayane también rió. ¡La situación era ridícula! ¡Ella era ridícula! ¿Y por qué no quitarse también el vestido? Al fin y al cabo, Arai no vería nada que no hubiese visto antes…

Eso hizo que recordara a la tal Chiyoko. Ayane no la conocía pero ya la odiaba, ¿qué clase de zorra saldría con alguien como Pin? ¡Vaya estúpida!

Demostraría a esa lagarta que no era nada especial. Que cualquiera podría excitarlo…

Ayane se aupó ligeramente y se dispuso a quitarse el fino vestido beige, de corte imperio, decorado con encajes blanco perla. Bajó primero la manga izquierda, con cierta torpeza al principio.

- Qu… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – tartamudeó Pin, con los ojos clavados en la suave piel desnuda de su alumna.

- Estoy cumpliendo el reto – aseguró la chica, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas todavía más encendidas. Entonces, su mano tomó la manga derecha para dejarla caer.

- ¡Espera! – demandó el hombre, agarrándole la mano con firmeza. Ayane lo observó cerrar fuertemente los ojos, antes de volverlos a clavar en su persona. – Escucha… - carraspeó para aclarar la voz ronca – terminemos por hoy.

- ¿Eh? – Yano no se lo podía creer. ¿Le estaña pidiendo que parara? ¡¿Ahora?

- Has bebido demasiado, Ayane – afirmó él. Le soltó la mano y la ayudó a colocarse de nuevo la manga caída. – No sería justo por mi parte aprovecharme de ti. Seguramente por eso no aciertas ni una, ¿no crees? – preguntó, divertido, indicándole con un gesto las ecuaciones fallidas – Mejor seguimos mañana.

A su pesar, Ayane tuvo que darle la razón.

- Entonces, ¿me liberas del trato? – le preguntó, no sin cierta pena.

Arai la estudió un largo rato, todavía con su enorme mano apoyada en el fino hombro de ella, acariciándolo rítmicamente, como sin darse cuenta.

- De eso nada, mocosa…


End file.
